Strange Ramblings at One AM
by LariaKaiba
Summary: An unsuspecting victim gets trapped in a world of chaos, randomness, and insanity... Welcome to the world of YuGiOh!
1. Strange Ramblings at One AM

**---Welcome, pay no mind to the ginormus Authoress note, unless you really care, if you're just here for the story you can skip this rant and go on to the story below.**

**The best thing I like about writing is being able to make anything you want happen. Sure, you could do that these days with digital effects or with animation... but that takes so long. I can sit down and create a prefect world with just a notebook and pencil, or my laptop. Oh if I'm feeling in the mood I can completely twist things, making life exciting.**

**We once decided to take a story of mine and make it visual by filming it... so those that are too lazy to read can watch it in a shorter amount of time. After months of work, it fell apart and now we have nothing to show for it other than an ugly "stunt double" of Mr. Fuzzy. That was months of hard work wasted. Now I sit here pouring my time, energy, talent, and nights of lost sleep into this story and in a little more then a week I have a completed world that I can share with anyone who is willing to sit through the madness. **

**There are just some things that can't be captured on film, the magic of the imagination is one of them. It is this site that proves that this has not been lost, after having done all that work for nothing, I think I've decided that I don't want any of my stories to become films, even if they reach the popularity of Harry Potter and Lord of Rings. Film doesn't do justice to the written word.**

**Everyone can write, all you need is a basic understanding of your native tongue. Sometimes it's not very good, but if you keep with it and truly believe, it will come together. **

**Writing is the closest to magic as us mortals can get, and everyone should embrace that. (DALTON!)**

**It is this logic that fueled me to take on this project. Xavier had written these stories years ago when I was ego-tripping about one of my own stories. I couldn't truly see how good they were, compared to most in this genre. But I see now that it takes a true genius to be able to write a plotless story that actually makes sense and is enjoyable to read. It isn't often you come across those. I wanted to reformat those stories so I could share them with my readers. **

**As riddled with inside-jokes as this story may be, I have done my best to expand on them and hopefully allow you to understand the concepts and ideas. And even though it says it's a "Yu-Gi-Oh!" fic, it is much than that, it touches on many fandoms, from Harry Potter, to Lord of the Rings, to Star Wars, to real life... but don't let that discourage you, you're probably better off not liking any of them. Only shy away from this story if think these fandoms are holy and you can't take a joke. **

**Life deserves to be laughed at, the good and the bad. I hope this story will bring some light into your life and allow you embrace that magic that comes with it, and other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I only Laria and Six Thirty. (That's right Xavier, Six Thirty is mine!)**

**And without further ranting, I present: Strange Ramblings... at One A.M.---**

**Strange Ramblings… At One A.M.**

**Written by: Xavier Rhal**

**Re-Formatted by: Laria Kaiba**

Meet Six Thirty, an unfortunate (and nameless) friend of everyone's favorite Authoress, Laria Kaiba, who is about to find himself thrown into a world of utmost chaos and insanity.

Welcome to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!

-O-O--O-O-

"Hmm, what can I do tonight?" Six Thirty thought aloud, because he no longer possessed inner monologue. He walked himself over to his trusted TV and started flipping channels until he came to a very familiar show.

"Yu-Gi-Oh! Whose Line is it Anyway!" the Laria on the TV announced, "The show where the points don't matter, just like Seto's Blues Eyes Plushie!"

Six Thirty rolled his eyes and turned off the TV.

"I'll play The Sims," he said, heading over to his computer. Because there was nothing else to do, he played The Sims for three straight hours before falling asleep on the keyboard. Because we all know how comfortable those keyboards are.

While Six Thirty slept, Laria Kaiba appeared out of thin air behind him with a glare.

"I'll teach you to roll your eyes at my show," she growled. Snapping her fingers, her Notebook appeared in her hand. She flipped it to a blank page and started writing in it madly.

-O-O--O-O-

Some time later, our new friend, Six Thirty, woke up… not where he had fallen asleep.

"Huh?" he said looking around confused, "Where am I?"

"Ah, you're awake," Laria said entering the room, "Good."

"Laria, where am I?" Six Thirty asked again.

"Because you were rolling your eyes at my show, I've decided to torture you," Laria explained.

"By trapping me in my Sims game?"

"Yes," Laria said, "I've changed it a little, now you have seasons."

"But you still haven't given me a name yet?"

"NO!" Laria screamed involuntarily, "Calm down, calm down."

She took a deep breath and got herself under control again.

"Why don't you go outside?" Laria asked with a smile.

"Okay," Six Thirty said stepping outside the Kaiba Mansion only to be tackled by… Buckles?

"Hey Laria," The Pharaoh, who really tackled Six Thirty, said, "Who's this?"

"A critic of my Yu-Gi-Oh Whose Line show," Laria said.

"Another one?"

"I'm still mad about you making us do the Yu-Gi-Oh Whose Line is it Anyway," Seto Kaiba, Laria's twin brother, said walking out of the Mansion.

Around this time, Yugi finally showed up. He and the Pharaoh were walking together, but the Pharaoh ran ahead… and if you were walking with Yugi, you would run away too.

"She brought another man home?" Yugi asked, seeing Six Thirty, "Again?"

"Yeah," said Seto.

"Hey!" Laria said indignantly, "This is only my thirteenth this week!"

"I guess that is an improvement from the sixty that one week last month!" Seto grumbled.

"Sixty!" Yugi gasped.

"Or was it seventy?" Seto thought.

"Hey!" Laria exclaimed taking out her notebook.

"Hey!" Seto blurted out just before he was turned into a plushie.

"Any one else?" Laria growled, looking around.

Bakura, who had showed up sometime during the discussion of Laria's men quickly disappeared and reappeared at the end of the sidewalk behind a bush.

"So," The Pharaoh turned to his hikari to change the subject, "How's the weather Yugi?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi said, getting offensive, "Was that a short joke?"

"A short joke?" Laria asked, who was three inches taller then Yugi, yet still an inch shorter then the Pharaoh.

"Run Pharaoh, run," Six Thirty said quickly.

"Again Pharaoh?" Laria growled, "Do I have to turn you into a buckle again?"

"No! Anything but that!" Yugi exclaimed, "After you changed him back the first time he married his belt buckle and had a $1800 suit of shiny buckled made for him. It nearly blinded me whenever he went out in the sun."

About this time, little Yugi curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth.

"Can't… Handle… again… Buckle phobia…"

"Hello!" Yani, Laria's yami, called walking out of the Mansion.

"Buckle phobia…" Yugi said staring blankly up at Yani.

"Okay…" the spirit instantly turned right back around and walked back into the Mansion.

For once silence fell over the group, broken only by a little squeak of _'Help me!'_ from the Seto Plushie.

"Oh fine!" Laria sighed, snapping her fingers. At last, Seto appeared back to normal… except his clothes were still plushie sized!

"Oh!" Six Thirty gasped at the sight.

"LAR!" Seto screamed running veryveryvery quickly into the Mansion.

"Wait for it…" Laria said to the others, "Now."

From inside they could hear Yani scream.

"And…again!"

Seto's scream of '_LAR!_' echoed from within the Mansion.

"I shrank **_all_** of his clothes to plushie size!"

**---Hope you all enjoy the story so far.---**


	2. Was That There Before?

**---Another chapter for your reading pleasure.**

**No long Authoress Note this time, I've got nothing else to rant about yet. **

**Yes, this fic is WAY more insane then Whose Line is… and if you think it's bad now… You ain't seen nothing yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter… But I own Brian, and I still own Six Thirty… and LeAndra is owned by herself. ---**

**Chapter Two:  
****Was That There Before?  
**_(Writing more than one fic at once is confusing, especially when the computer insists on deleting them!) 1:thirty am (Stupid keyboard!)_

Bakura had finally returned from the bush he was hiding in down the street. Luckily, he had missed the whole Seto incident that had forever scared the minds of everyone there.

"Hey, looks like we have new neighbors," the white hair spirit said reuniting with the group, "Moving into the castle a crossed the road."

"To far away to see…" Laria said trying to look at who was moving in, but since she couldn't see she snapped her fingers and binoculars appeared in her hand, "Looks like some cult."

"Look," Six Thirty pointed, "Up in the sky!"

"It's a bird," Yugi said looking up, "No, a plane…"

"No it's…" The Pharaoh looked up too, "Great flying broomsticks!"

"Tell me, tell me," Laria said anxiously, "What is it?"

"No, that is what it is," Six Thirty said, "Flying broomsticks."

"Oh, just flying… broomsticks?" Laria said disappointedly, "Wait! Broomsticks don't fly!"

"Look out below!" yelled one of the broomstick flyers and right next to the group landed a very familiar boy wizard with a weird shaped scar and unruly black hair.

"O' my gosh!" Yugi exclaimed suddenly adapting a British accent, "It's 'Arry Potter!"

"Hello Harrry PPppPottter," said the Pharaoh, trying to be Quirral.

"Geronimo!" was heard from the sky and right next to Harry, LeAndra Black (daughter of the DEAD Sirius Black) landed like a pro.

"How do I stop again?" asked Harry's best friend Ron as he landed hard next to LeAndra and rolled.

"Hello!" Brian, From Potions Class, grinned as he also landed like a pro next to LeAndra.

"What's with all the funky hair…" Hermione, everyone ones favorite brown-noser asked as she landed perfectly, as always, next to Brian, "Oh, it's Laria and friends!"

"Thanks Herm!" said Laria.

"Uhh," Six Thirty looked from the broomstick flying, school robes clad gang that just arrived to the castle behind them, "Has Hogwarts always been across the road?"

"Ask her," LeAndra said pointing at Hermione.

"It wasn't my fault!" Hermione exclaimed, "Draco tricked me! He bet that I couldn't make a stronger and more in quantity of the Teleportation Potion! He stole it and dumped it all over Hogwarts!"

At that moment Draco appeared…

"Perfection at its worst!"

… And disappeared.

"Hmm." Yugi was thoroughly confused and nearly jumped out of his skin when Dumbledore appeared right beside him.

"Did Draco come by here?" the Head Master asked.

"Yes," answered Laria, "He disappeared about a second ago."

"Oh," Dumbledore said looking around, "Well, even though Hogwarts had been… uh… relocated… I still will give Gryffindor 200 points for Miss Granger's concoction, the most perfect Teleportation Potion ever."

"Hey," Laria pointed a sharp pencil at Dumbledore, "This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, not Harry Potter! And I give away the points here!"

The psychotic Authoress then threw the sharp pencil at the Head Master.

"I see your point," Dumbledore said before quickly disappearing before being impaled by the pencil.

"And that's right, the points don't matter!" Laria said, instantly going back to her _'Whose Line'_ days, "Just like during the first movie when Slytherin won the house cup and Harry performs some miraculous rule-breaking feat and was given enough points to win by ten!"

After Laria's schpiel Draco reappeared…

"I'll get you expelled next time Granger!"

… And re…disappeared?

This was a good thing because as soon as he was gone Seto shoved a trunk full of books and plushie clothes out the window where he was just standing, but a sudden gust of wind blew the trunk over Laria. Only two people noticed however, Bakura who just grinned as the trunk fell toward the Authoress, and Yugi who gasped.

"Laria, watch out!"

Laria immediately looked up and gasped time two! Snapping her fingers, the trunk flew back up into the window, knocking Seto out of the window and to the ground where everyone got a full view at the fact that he was still wearing nothing.

"LAR!" he screamed once again running inside.

"Ooo!" LeAndra grinned, "Who was that?"

"Okay! Time to leave!" Harry said, seeing more then anyone wanted to see (except LeAndra), "Nice talking to you again, see ya."

With that, the Harry Potter flock flew away. The Yu-Gi-Oh gang stood and watched them go.

"Interesting group," said Six Thirty.

Ironic because Harry Potter looked back once more on the people with funky hair.

"Interesting group."

**---Mmm… Cookie goodness on my pants.---**


	3. Flob?

**---I didn't get many reviews last chapter… Whose Line didn't get as much as it usually does either. Guess not many people read durning the Summer.**

**Which makes me sad because I've been sick lately and reading reviews always makes me smile.**

**Also, Xavier Rhal has his own account on now. Someone should go read his stories and give him a review. Please?**

**I'll love you forever if you do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Heck I don't even own this story… Or do I? MAwhahaha!**

**Chapter Three:**

**Flob?**

_(Stupid computer) get ready for more strangeness as the night marches on- 2:15 am._

After the Harry Potter flock flew away to the relocated school silence once again fell over the group. Laria didn't like silence… it was too unnatural for the gang. So, she decided to fix that.

"Who wants to party at my Mansion?"

"I do!" Yugi said, waving his arm in the frantically, no one ever invited him to parties… or anywhere.

"Alright!" Bakura said with an evil grin.

"I'll do the music!" Yugi offered.

"Drinks are on me—"

"—Pop Bakura! No alcohol—"

"Management of music picking!" said the Pharaoh.

"We've got the food," Laria said looking at Six Thirty.

"It's my Mansion!" Seto yelled from the window that was above Laria, who moved so it was above Yugi now.

"No!" Laria yelled back, "I own Kaiba Corp now, so I own the Mansion."

Laria laughed manically.

"Can you pay for it?" she asked her brother.

"My credit cards can!" said Seto.

"Do you mean _my_ credit cards?" Laria asked holding up a key ring with about fifty credit cards on it.

Seto growled at his sister and threw the trunk out the window again, but this time it was full of Laria's clothes so he needed two trunks.

"Will he ever learn?" Laria sighed snapping her fingers. The trunks flew back up, but them time Seto released the latches and it started raining Laria's clothing!

"SETO KAIBA!" Laria screamed, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

The Authoress flew into the Mansion and a second later screams start to emit from within.

"I wonder how long it will take her to realize that all her clothing is sitting on her front long," Bakura pondered as the rest of them went to check out her clothes.

"Not long," said Six Thirty.

Laria soon stormed out of the Mansion and down the steps.

"I'm going to kill him!" Laria ranted, "No, I'll turn him into a Flobberworm and have Brian step on him too!"

**---In a fic written by the nicest Authoress herself, Laria Kaiba, she turned Harry Potter into a Flobberworm and Brian, from Potions Class, stepped on him.**

**(_Harry Potter Misplaces His Brain_)---**

The Authoress grabbed her notebook and started writing again!

"LAR!" Seto yelled running out of the Mansion, still in no clothes, "NO!"

His screams faded away has he turned into a Flobberworm.

A Flobberworm, for those who do not know, is one the dullest creatures known to wizardkind. It is a brown worm that grows up to ten inches in length, lives in damp ditches, and rarely moves. It is very hard to tell which end of a Flobberworm is which. They feed on vegetation, having a preference for lettuce.

"I've got you now!" Laria laughed, running over to her brother, "I'll squish'im myself!"

However, before Laria could do anything remotely harmful to her brother Six Thirty scooped Flobber Seto into a jar.

"Laria stop!" he said, "If you killed your twin brother it would be like some twisted, coming over to the Dark Side of the Force completion thingy. You should stay as close to the light as you can. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. All powerful emotions of the Dark Side of the Force."

"'_Yoda's_' Right, you shouldn't squish'm," Bakura said instantly receiving weird looks from everyone, "You should torture'im!"

"Not what I had in mind," Six Thirty sighed, "But not bad."

"You're right," Laria said, finally calmed down, "Torturing then squishing!"

She laughed manically again.

"But first I must put these clothes away," she said snapping her fingers. The clothing folded itself and disappeared.

However, Yugi and the Pharaoh were having fun with the Authoresses clothes and completely missed everything.

"Hey, I wasn't done looking through her—" Yugi quickly noticed Laria's piercing Kaiba glare, "—bert Hoover's voting ballets!"

The Pharaoh glared back though.

"I was playing King of the Clothe Mountain!" the Pharaoh's glare turned into a grin, "I made two Clothes Mountains and my very one cloth pyramid! … You have a lot of clothes."

"So?" Laria said, tapping her pencil against her notebook.

"Never mind!"

"About that party?" Bakura asked, trying to distract Laria from killing Pharaoh, after all it was the Tomb Robbers job to kill the Pharaoh.

"Oh yeah," Laria grinned, "It will start at five."

"Let's split up for now," Yugi said, "and be here before fiveish."

"Let's go to the store," Six Thirty said looking at Laria.

"The store?"

**---We're looking for a lizard over a mouse.---**


	4. A Store?

**---It's a little late cause I should have updated this yesterday. **

**But I've been busy getting ready for College.**

**Not many days left now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fashion Bug or Hot Topic (Though I wish I did). I also don't own any other store named in this chapter. ---**

**Chapter Four:**

**A Store?**

_(2:45)_

"You've never been to a store?" Six Thirty asked as the two non-Yu-Gi-Oh characters in the story walked around the Kaiba Mansion and to the garage.

"Does Fashion Bug and Hot Topic count?" Laria asked.

"Depends," said Six Thirty, "Show me what you got at Hot Topic, is it edible?"

"Hmm," Laria smiled, "Ask Malik, he knows."

"Goeken!" Six Thirty yelled randomly… randomly because that was Japanese for '_rape_' and that hardly fit into the conversation, he just must like to say it because it is a fun word, "Goeken!"

"You can't goeken the willing!" said Laria.

"You have all your groceries delivered?" Six Thirty asked, getting back the conversation at hand.

"Yes."

"Ra help us," Six Thirty sighed, looking up towards the sky since Ra was the god of the sun, though help from Ra was a bad thing to wish for because Ra hated Laria and pelted her car with squirrels when she drove.

Finally, they had reached the garage where Laria's car was. They got in and Six Thirty drove them to Wal-Mart. Six Thirty drove because they did not want to be pelted, and because Laria never got a drivers license… A semi-famous Authoress such as herself was to good for a driver's license… or so she thought.

"This is a Wal-Mart Super Center," Six Thirty said as the pulled into a parking space.

"You mean there's more than one?" Laria asked getting out of the car and heading toward the store.

"Quite a few more."

"Is it true they have everything?" Laria asked as the stepped into the store. Walking past the sliding doors the Authoresses eyes went wide with amazement.

"Close enough," Six Thirty said getting a cart, "except they don't sell cars. I wish they did, mine is dying from an advanced case of handscir."

Handscir was a deadly disease, like that of the one that killed that actor that played Dumbledore. In addition, the car that Six Thirty spoke of was his truck, Inga, which was poo-colored and had no working fuel gauge. It was also slowly falling apart… Kinda like leprosy.

For the next few hours they traveled around the store filling up the cart with everything they needed, and then some because Laria kept slipping things in while Six Thirty was not looking. After he cart was over flowing the Authoress shoved Six Thirty out of the way and took over driving the cart… you don't need a license for that!

"This is what we need!" Laria said as she started to push the cart out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Six Thirty said taking over the cart driving, "We have to pay for the items before leaving!"

"Oh right," Laria said stealing the cart from Six Thirty again and pushing it up to the nearest Wal-Mart Personnel, "Put it on my account."

With that she started to the door again, but Six Thirty stopped her and took the cart back again.

"You really have been only at clothing stores!" he said, astounded, "At grocery stores, you don't have accounts. You have to pay with cash, checks, or credit cards."

"Ohohoh! I have a credit card!" she said excitedly pulling out the key ring with Seto—I mean her fifty different credit cards, she handed them to Six Thirty, "Here!"

"Women and their credit cards," Six Thirty muttered as he pushed the cart away from the dumbfounded Wal-Mart Personnel, "Over here is the check out line, where we pay for our groceries."

And that is what they did.

Soon they were out of the store and putting the groceries in Laria's car. People passing by might have wondered how they would fit such a large amount of groceries into such a small car, but what they didn't know was that somehow the inside of car was magically huge… they often referred to this car as '_The Boat_'.

"Let's get back," Six Thirty said getting in the car and driving away.

After a relatively uneventful car ride, compared to the rest of the story, they reached the Mansion again.

"We're finally home," Laria said, helping Six Thirty lug the massive amount of groceries to the Mansion.

"Looks like a storms coming," Six Thirty commented as he stepped up to the door, which was locked.

"Yeah, looks like it's about to—"

Before the Authoress could finish her sentence, it down poured.

"—Rain." She sighed before running to the door herself.

Laria stood at the door to the Mansion searching for her key when Yugi and the Pharaoh walked up under an umbrella.

"Oh well." The shorter of the two said, "We're having the party inside anyways."

"Yeah, it's not like we are having it outside," Bakura said appearing suddenly beside Laria, scaring her.

"BAKURA!" she screamed, "Stop doing that to me! Appear beside someone else and scare them for a change!"

The white haired spirit only chuckled at her; Laria however shook her head, getting water on him, even though he was already wet from the rain.

"Let's go in," Laria said finally finding her key, but she unlocked the door she read the note that had been left on the door.

_Too quiet around here, I'll see ya later hikari! –Yani_

"Yani is gone," Laria announced to the group, setting the paper on the ground next to the _'You're NOT Welcome_' mat.

"Hurry up!" Bakura barked at everyone, wanting to get this party started.

"HELLO!" Brian, from Potions Class, said really loudly walking up behind Laria.

"BAKURA!" Laria screamed, jumping a mile the air out of habit, "Oh, hi Brian! Want to join us?"

"…Join you…?" Brian asked looking at them, "Is this some sort of Yu-Gi-Oh cult thingy? Stand out in the rain and scare each other?"

"Yes—"

"—No, ignore the Pharaoh, it is a party," Yugi interrupted, "If you want you can come."

"Okay," Brian said entering the door that Laria had finally unlocked. Everyone else followed Brian into the house, Laria was last because she had to lock up because of some stupid rule Seto had made up… why she followed he's rules was a mystery even to herself.

"HELLO!" Harry Potter said loudly this time as he came up behind Laria.

"BAKURA!" she screamed again, thinking this will never end.

"Nope, it's Harry," the boy-who-lived said, "Hey have you seen Brian? Is he here?"

Laria was shaking in anger at being scared not once, not twice, but three times in the past five minutes.

"**Yes,** he is here," she said through clenched teeth, "Would you like to come to my party?"

"Could I?" Harry asked; just because Voldemort has not killed him yet, did not mean he was the sharpest crayon the box.

"No, I'm just asking out of curiosity," Laria said sarcastically, "YES! You can come!"

"Okay!" Harry said, not knowing what her problem was, "Lets go in then."

**---Shuck you!---**


	5. Tarot, Anyone?

**---Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining together of Tex and Church in eternalness… speak now or forever rest in piece… with liberty and justice for all… The end.**

**Ok, enough of that. **

**Since last week the chapter was a day late you get this one a day early! Aren't you all special? **

**Yes, yes you are.**

**Well, I'll be leaving for college in a little over a week. I'm almost all packed now. Tis very sad around here. I don't want to go… but I have too.**

**P.S. my friends, namely Phyllis, are morons. ---**

**Chapter Five:  
****Tarot, Anyone?  
**_(Three:15 am.)_

A few minutes later, after everyone had dried off, Laria stood in front of the hall doors.

"Welcome," she announced to her guests opening the doors, "to the Kaiba Mansion."

"OOO!" Everyone said in amazement, well mostly just Brian and Harry cause everyone else had been there before. It was still amazing however.

"If you would all follow me to the Library, this party can begin!" Laria said, like the good hostess she is.

"Do you know what a library is?" Brian asked as Laria lead them through the twist and turns of the Mansion.

"Remember the Flobberworm incident with Harry?" Laria said flipping open her Notebook, "You want the Flobberworm Special?"

"Where's the library?" Brian said quickly, definitely not wanting to die as a squished Flobberworm.

"Follow me," Laria grinned, putting her Notebook away and leading them further into the Mansion until finally…

THEY ENTER THE LIBRARY

"Okay, everyone listen up!" Laria said pointing to one of the doors, "We go from here to the ballroom where everything is already set up. Food, drinks, the works."

Everyone started to head in that direction through even more halls.

"Hey Laria," Brian said, "Stop for a moment."

"What do you want?" Laria asked, stopping. Everyone else paused as well.

"Harry and I need to talk to you," Brian said, looking at the nearest room, "Let's go in here."

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Are you sure in here?" Laria asked, "This is the Tarot Card Room. Where the spirits are most in tune with the Mansion, I believe many people have died in there."

She looked in the room.

"Very well," She ushered the two into the room and turned to the rest, "Everyone proceed under Bakuras' directions. He knows the way."

The rest of the group continued while Laria joined Brian and Harry in the Tarot Card Room.

"Laria," Brian said once they were alone, "We thought we saw someone—"

The lights went out.

"LAR—"

The lights came on. Laria saw Harry on the floor next to Brian, who had a knife in his back and screamed.

But no one came.

"Uhh… what happened?" Harry asked, getting up off the floor, "I was knocked down and I hit my head on this candlestick on the floor."

He picked the candlestick up and saw Brian.

"Brian!" he gasped, pulling the knife out of his back, "Look Laria, there is the Dark Mark crest on the handle!"

"Yes… where's my Notebook?" Laria searched around the room frantically, "Maybe I left it in the library."

"Back to the library!" Harry said as they left Brian's dead body in the Tarot Card Room and ran to the library.

"My Notebook!" Laria exclaimed, entering the library again, "But wait, it's open!"

She rushed over to her beloved Notebook and read its last entry.

"Secret passage to the Tarot Card Room?" she questioned, "There is a murderer...er? Sir? On the loose!"

"Hello hikari," Yani said walking into the library, "Did I hear something about a murder?"

"Weren't you gone?" Laria asked suspiciously, "To a Hotel at that?"

"I've lost my credit card."

"Hmm, maybe I'll help you find it later," Laria said, trying to look innocent.

"Women and their credit cards, even when there's been a murder," Harry muttered, "We must find the secret passage!"

**---Dark Marks, murder, and Yani, oh my! ---**


	6. Lost and Found

**---You're not Carol!**

**I must say college is… interesting… to say the least. But my roomies are awesome and I love my classes.**

**Well, I also must say that hikari and sunny gave me a couple of… odd reviews that entertained me greatly… Gotta remember to show them to Xavier. **

**This chapter is longer then the first, but it's also the conclusion to the first part of this lovely story… there are like seven pats or so… Who knows?**

**Well I guess I should know since I'm writing this, right? **

**Gah!---**

**Chapter Six:**

**Lost and Found**

While the murder of the awesomely cool, Brian, from Potions Class, was going on the others made their way deeper and deeper into the labyrinth that was the Kaiba Mansion. To not lose each other while doing so they formed a line.

"Bakura, are we lost?" Six Thirty, who was last in line, asked.

"No…" Bakura said from the head of the line, "Maybe… yes… but I can find our way!"

The lights went out and a moment later, the lights come back on.

"We're definitely lost," sighed the Pharaoh who was second in line.

"Yep," Yugi agreed from the second to last place in line.

"Definitely lost," Shadii said walking up beside Six Thirty.

"Hello Shadii," he said calmly before double-taking, "HELLO SHADII?"

"Give me you Millennium Scale and Key!" Bakura blurted out before getting himself under control, "Sorry."

"What are you doing here, Shadii?" Six Thirty asked.

"Saw the party and had to come," he shrugged.

"I was going to invite you," Six Thirty said, somehow he had become friends with the mysterious (but mostly annoying) Egyptian, "But I couldn't find you."

"Probably because I was invisible."

Knock, knock, knock.

"What's that sound?"

"I don't know," Six Thirty said, "Let's check it out!"

They looked around to find where the knocking was coming from.

"It's coming from this door," Bakura announced, turning the doorknob, "It's locked!"

But no locked door could keep out the Thief, he quickly dug his skeleton key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"There, now we should be able to—"

The door was kicked down on top of Bakura!

"I thought I would never get out of that room!" Mai said stepping over the threshold, noticing the group, "Hello."

"Hi, Mai!" said Six Thirty.

"Hello, I came over here a couple weeks ago and got lost," Mai explained, "I've been lost in this Mansion for two weeks!"

"Errrr…" Bakura groaned from under the door Mai was practically standing on.

"Sorry Bakura," she said helping the spirit to his feet just as screaming was heard from down the hall.

"That sounded like Laria!" said the Pharaoh, "We better go back and help her!"

Back to Laria…

After she screamed down the hall to hopefully attract their attention, she thought she heard their voices.

"Yani, let's go find the others."

Finally, the two groups met up in the middle of the hallway.

"Here we are!" Six Thirty said, relived.

"You've picked up a person or two," Laria noticed.

"I've been lost in your mansion for the past two weeks," said Mai.

"I'm here for the—dead body!" Shadii exclaimed.

"You're here for the dead body?" Laria asked.

"No! There!" Shadii pointed to the Tarot Card Room they happened to be by, again, "Dead body!"

"I must have left it out," Bakura chuckled, "I need to remember to put my spare dead bodies away."

"Sppppaaaare dead bbbbodies!" Shadii shouted.

"Baka," Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Shadii glared, "I knew it was a joke."

"Who's dead?" the Pharaoh asked, looking into the Tarot Card Room.

"Brian."

"No Brian," said Yugi who seemed to have become very close to Brian, even though they had only known each other for a few hours, "Why couldn't it have Harry? Cruel fate, why?"

"Ehem," Harry said angrily from behind Laria.

"Hi Harry," Yugi said with a sheepish smile, "Why, oh why, not Harry. Brian was too young to die. Why must the good die young?"

"Yeah, all righty then," Yani said giving Yugi a weird look.

"Yani?" Bakura said, just noticing her, "I thought you left."

"My credit cards are gone."

"Women just can't live without their credit cards," Bakura muttered.

The lights went out again.

"NOT AGAIN!" Laria screamed, "AHHH!"

"Take that!" Mai yelled trying to kick the attacker in the face, but hitting Bakura instead.

"Er goodnight," Bakura mumbled before falling to the ground unconscious.

Lights on.

"Harry!" Laria gasped, seeing the boy-who-er-used-to-live on the ground with a knife in his back, "Why me Ra why!"

"Harry!" gasped the Pharaoh.

"Harry!" Yani also gasped.

"So who wants to go party?" Six Thirty asked.

"I will," said Laria.

"I can't take this anymore!" Yani yelled, "You're all crazy! Harry Potter is dead and you don't care!"

"Does this mean you won't be joining us?"

"ARGH!" Yani screamed as she melted.

"Spontaneous Combustion," Laria said calmly, as if this happened everyday, "Many a Kaiba has died by that."

There was a flash of green light and Lord Voldemort appeared.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Voldy?"

"Do not call me Voldy!" Voldemort yelled, annoyed that Mai had ruined the mood, and his ultra cool entrance, "I am the Lord of the Dance! – I mean dark!"

"Lord of the Dance?" Laria said, raising an eyebrow.

"Lord of the Dark!" Voldemort whined.

"Who invited you to our party?" Six Thirty asked, because he always ended up having to ask the questions around here… everyone else was too lazy.

"I did!" the Dark Lord grinned.

"I'm uninviting you!" Laria said.

"And what are you going to do," Voldemort said, looking the Authoress over, "Write me to death?"

"No," Laria said doing a nifty cool Matrix Trinity Jump Kick, "This!"

With that, she kicked Voldy out the conveniently placed window.

"NOOOooo" THUD.

"That's a long way down," commented the Pharaoh.

"Yeah," Laria looked out the window at that Voldy shaped hole in the ground, "First steps a doozy."

"Is he gone?" asked Harry.

"Yeah?" asked Brian.

"Harry!" gasped Six Thirty.

"Brian!" gasped Yugi.

"Huh?" Laria looked over at the two that had come back from the dead, "How'd you pull that off?"

"Magic," Harry said simply.

Laria rolled her eyes.

"Get out."

The Authoress picked Harry up and…

"You can't throw me out the—"

…Threw him out the window.

"NOOOooo" THUD.

"Ha ha Harry!" Brian laughed; he had never liked that kid much.

But unfortunately he was next to be thrown on the window.

"NOOOooo" THUD.

"Why must the good always be thrown out the window?" sighed Yugi.

"Errrr…" Bakura groaned, still unconscious… and forgotten once everybody left to party.

**---And a song someone sings… Once upon a December…---**


	7. Uno Anyone?

**---Good thing you didn't grab it, it's salty.**

**Oh my, where has this month gone? I'm really sorry I didn't update, I kind of forgot about it in all the drama that's been going on. That and has been acting weird on my Mac. **

**Well this starts the second part of Xavier's lovely little story. And bare with me these next three chapters because it's all Harry Potter except for Laria and Six Thirty. It's rather entertaining though.**

**Also, for everyone that has Myspace, go check out my Random Rant on my profile here and click the link to my Myspace profile and add me! I love to hear from you guys and make friends (a lot of my friends I have I've met here) You guys are awesome!---**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Uno Anyone?**

"Stupid three key doesn't work!" Six Thirty exclaimed, slamming his virtual Sim keyboard around.

It had been a couple weeks since the party at the Kaiba Mansion and things had finally settled down again. However things were about to get interesting because Laria had set up a little surprise for her new friends that lived in the castle a crossed the road… and when Laria sets something up, it can never be good.

"Huh?" Laria looked up from her Notebook, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Six Thirty muttered, "Laria, why can't you just give me a name?"

"Because I said, for the fifty-six-hundred-millionth time, no!" Laria said, returning her attention to her Notebook, "And, if I gave you a name I would have to give Four Thirty a name."

For you see, Six Thirty suffered from what we call schizophrenia… or to put it simply, he was crazy and had multiple personalities. Because of this he had been in a mental institution all his life, never having a proper name everyone had always called him by his patient number _'630'_. His alter-egos also were in with him, patient number _'430'_ never received a name either, but his last alter-ego came with one…

"And if I gave him a name, The Devil would want a name, and I'm tired of explaining to him that he already had a name."

"Oh alright," Six Thirty sighed, "Where are your friends, they're late."

"Hold on!" Laria said, "Where's Four Thirty and The Devil?"

"Mental therapy with Bakura," Six Thirty said.

For you see, also, the mental institution Six Thirty had been sent to was none other then _'The Happy Hut'_, a institution set up by Bakura and Laria to help all the poor unfortunate, crazy, souls like themselves… Laria's number was _'613'_, and it was there that Laria and Six Thirty had become friends.

"They wont be joining us," Six Thirty said.

However, Laria wasn't listening anymore, she was standing at the window.

"Hurry LeAndra!" Laria yelled to the Black that was running over from the Hogwarts crossed the road, "Sometimes I wish there was a little Herm left in you so you could maybe be on time once in a while."

"I'm here!" LeAndra said, running into the Mansion gasping and out of breath, "But where is everyone else? Where is Harry and Ron and—"

Dark clouds covered the sun and lightening flashed.

"—Voldy?"

"Don't call me Voldy!" the Dark Lord exclaimed as he descended from the sky. He was annoyed that his entrance had, once again, been ruined by that appalling name, "Why did you summon me, nicest Authoress?"

"Hold on, wait for Harry and Ron and then I'll tell all of you at once.

"Tell me NOW!" Voldemort commanded, pointing his wand at Laria.

"Bad, impatient Voldy!" Laria said, pointing her pencil at the Dark Lord, "Don't make me turn you into a pair of floating eyes!"

"Been there, done that," Voldemort said, but looking at the pencil made him think twice, "But I don't want to be that again."

"Sorry I'm late," Harry said, flying through Laria's open window, "Ron had to get a new wand."

The boy-who-lived-then-died-then-lived-again landed next to Laria.

"It's his third one this week!" he whispered to the Authoress as he dismounted.

"We're here!" Ron said excitedly as he flew in the window, landed, and fell off his broom.

"Finally! Took you guys long enough!" Laria said exasperated, "Anyways, I called you all here today to play Uno!"

Laria snapped her fingers and a Harry Potter Uno deck appeared out of thin air.

"I shuffle, Voldy cuts the deck—"

"—Don't call me Voldy!—"

"—And Six Thirty deals—"

"—I want a name!—"

"—And then the game shall begin!"

**---She's just like Hitler, she just needs a little mustache! (My roommate just said that about me) ---**


	8. The Game

**---I'll be posting two chapters today since this one is so short.---**

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Game**

Everyone gathered in chairs around a footstool in the Kaiba living room. Laria sat in a wooden rocking chair shuffling the cards.

"Shuffling done!" she grinned, placing the cards on the footstool, "Voldy, cut the deck!"

Voldemort pulled a dagger with the Dark Mark on its handle out of his robes and cut the deck, in half!

"No! Bad Voldy!" Laria exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and another deck appeared, "What cutting the deck means is to split the cards in half!"

Voldemort looked at the cards, and then split the cards, in half down their middle with his dagger!

"No!" Laria yelled, snapping her fingers again, "That's it! LeAndra cuts the deck!"

"What do expect?" Voldemort said, putting his dagger away, "I am a wizard, not a miracle worker."

Laria slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Done!" LeAndra said setting the cards down again.

"Finally!" Laria muttered as Harry dealt the cards, "Takes us twenty minutes to actually get to start playing!"

**---I love lamp.---**


	9. The REAL Game

**---When ever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again.**

**Woo! College! Yeah!**

**Actually… no. **

**I actually don't have much to say except that I'm working on plot lines to two new stories, one is Yugioh (the typical Angsty Ryou we all know and love) and then a Harry Potter story based LOOSELY on college life that is going to be… well… interesting…**

**If this chapter confuses anyone, blame Xavier.**

**Yay Uno!---**

**Chapter Nine:**

**The REAL Game**

At last, it was time to begin the game… Watch out, this goes fast!

Laria started the game out with a Red two, but Six Thirty quickly changed things with a Green two, followed by Ron laying a Green four and LeAndra a Greed six, Voldy quickly countered with a yellow six and Harry a yellow four.

It was time for yet another change when it came back to Laria and she laid a blue two, Six Thirty a Blue two, and Ron a Blue three. LeAndra resorted to dirty tricks when she laid a Green draw three down without anyone noticing.

"No!" Voldemort growled as he searched through his hand, finding no card to help him he tapped the top of the pile with his wand, "Blue draw three!"

"He cheated!" Harry exclaimed, not happy about having to draw six cards now.

"No I didn't," Voldemort said, "Nobody said anything about not using magic."

"He's right," Laria said.

The Dark Lord stuck his tongue out at his arch-nemesis.

"But not all of us have magic!" said Six Thirty, "Namely me!"

"Oh well," Laria shrugged, "Continue."

"Fine," Harry tapped the pile with his wand, "Red draw three!"

"Three can play at this game," Laria snapped her fingers, "Yellow draw three!"

"YES!" Six Thirty laughed evilly, laying his card, "I'm saved, invisibility cloak! Red!"

"Hah! The Force is with you today, but will it stay?" asked Ron.

Harry then played a Blue skip because with all the magic in the air, things had gotten out of order, and no one noticed that he went out of turn… or who was skipped.

"Wild draw four, reeeeeddd again!" Laria said.

"Think again!" said Six Thirty, "Wild draw four, yellow! Draw eight Ron!"

"No!" Ron screamed and drew eight cards.

LeAndra then cheated again and played a Blue skip, followed by a Wild from Harry.

"Green."

Laria followed that with a Green five, and Six Thirty played a Green reverse, but Laria kept things going the same with another reversed, this time Blue.

"Uno!" the Authoress called out.

"NO!" Six Thirty screamed, quickly playing a Wild, "Uh… Blue, no yellow, no… RED!"

Ron played a Red reversed, placing the fate of the game in Six Thirty's hands. Laria smiled evilly. But Six Thirty knew exactly what to do…

"Wild… Blue!"

… Or so he thought.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Laria laughed throwing her last card down, "I **_STILL_** am the Uno Queen! Blue two!"

**---We are all angry on the outside---**


	10. I Win! No, I Win! …!

**---Ah, the final part to this little Uno interlude.**

**Have no fear, Yugioh will be back next chapter! Enjoy!---**

**Chapter Ten:  
****I Win! No, I Win! …!**

"No!" Voldemort cried as Laria victory danced around the living room, "I lost! I never lose! Curse you Harry Potter!"

"Why me?"

"We're archnemisisisss!" Voldemort said, "I have to curse you… and if I curse Laria she'll turn me into a pair of floating eyes!"

Laria smiled and continued her dancing.

"…I…Lost?" LeAndra said astounded, how does someone cheat and lose?

"The Force has forsaken me!" Six Thirty cried.

LeAndra was now lost for words.

Voldemort however completely by passed words and got straight to action by throwing his dagger at Laria.

"This will be fun!" the Authoress grinned. She snapped her fingers and the dagger turned to fly at Ron.

Ron, however, had just realized something.

"The game's over? I lost?" he looked up to see the dagger flying at him, "AHHH!"

"Accio Dagger!" Harry said, saving his friend.

"Baka," Six Thirty muttered as the dagger turned and flew at Harry, blade first!

"BLOOD?" Laria asked hopefully as the dagger flew at the boy-who-lived-then-died-then-lived-again.

LeAndra stared at the Uno cards, still lost for words, and unfazed by the flying dagger.

"Eep!" Harry ducked as the dagger whizzed over his head.

"Aww," Laria sigh disappointedly at the lack of bloodshed.

Voldemort then aparated over in front of the dagger and caught it in midair.

"Darn, I forgot the popcorn," Six Thirty said, sitting down on the couch to watch the show. Laria snapped her fingers and refreshments appear. She went to give a bag of popcorn to LeAndra.

"LeAndra, are you okay?"

"…Lost…"

"Multiplicationisicist!" Voldemort yelled and his dagger multiplied into five. He grinned at Harry and threw all of them…

But at that moment Hermione aparated between Harry and Voldemort by mistake.

"This keeps getting better!" Laria chuckled, taking a seat next to Six Thirty on the couch.

"Yep!"

Hermione looked around and noticed the Uno deck that had been knocked to the floor.

"Hey, why wasn't I invited to play?" she asked, bending over to pick up the deck just as the daggers flew through where she should have been.

"No!" cried Six Thirty.

"Why Ra, why?" Laria growled.

But all was not lost for bloodshed, for the daggers were still flying directly at Harry… who had been distracted by something shiny.

"Harry?" Hermione asked turning around to see the daggers, "Harry! Imobilaris!"

The daggers stopped in midair.

"What are you doing!" Voldemort yelled, "I was winning for once!"

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, noticing that the shiny objects that had distracted him were actually the daggers.

"We're late for your Quidditch practice!" Hermione said in her usually bossy tone.

"What's she doing!" Laria said, looking at Six Thirty.

"She's taking them away!"

"…Voldy… Juggling daggers?" LeAndra said, still in her daze.

"So… I lost?" Ron asked, confused as to what was going on, as always.

"Can she do that?" Laria asked, still looking at Six Thirty.

Harry and Ron (with LeAndra on the back of his) mounted their broomsticks and flew out the still open window. Hermione aparated after them.

"And I was winning too!" Voldemort growled before aparated away himself.

"I guess she did," Six Thirty said, looking around the now guestless living room.

"I suppose this is the end…" Laria said sadly… but then she grinned evilly, "I am _STILL_ the **UNO QUEEN!**"

**---I'm also the Tetris Queen! MOOHAHA!---**


	11. St Patty's Day

**---Ahem cough I seem to have forgotten about this story. **

**Alright, now we shall begin with the third part of our story, St. Patty's Day. This is back to all Yugioh, and you're in for some good stuff.**

**This chapter's a little slow, but it picks up in the next one---**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**St. Patty's Day**

"When can I get out of the Sims?" Six Thirty asked. It was the day after the Uno game, and though this was all exciting, it was very tiring.

"Not yet," Laria grinned her usual Authoress grin, "I'm having too much fun."

"Have you fed Seto yet today?" he asked looking at a jar that sat on a table. Inside that jar was a Flobberworm, or what used to be Seto Kaiba, CEO and Laria's twin brother.

"No, I forgot," Laria said getting up and putting a leaf into the jar for her brother.

"Today is St. Patrick's Day!" Six Thirty said randomly, as most people do in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, "The best holiday of the year!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because of Green!" Six Thirty cheered, "And because it is Irish, but mostly because of the Green! Everywhere! Green!"

Laria raised a eyebrow at him.

"I like it because of all the drinking," Bakura said walking into the room. Because, even though the Kaiba Mansion was locked, Larias' psychotic friends always found a way in,

"I'm sure," Laria sighed, alcohol seemed to be the only thing on the Tomb Robber's mind… well, not the ONLY thing… but we won't get into that.

"We should throw a party!" Six Thirty said excitedly.

"Remember what happened at the last party," Laria said, "The Dark Lord of the Dance showed up and killed two people."

"But in the end they came back to life," Bakura said, trying to convince Laria to let them have another party at the Mansion so he could do the drinks, "So it ended well."

"Okay, but you're in charge," Laria said pointing at Six Thirty.

"Alright!"

-O-O--O-O-

Later Six Thirty and Bakura were in the Ballroom of the Mansion making party plans.

"Why do we have to celebrate St. Patrick's Day?" the spirit of the Ring asked.

"Because I'm Irish," Six Thirty said, "And because I said so, and I'm the Author."

"Did I hear my name?" Laria asked entering the room, she made a face at Six Thirty and his little '_Irish holiday_', "I think it is an excuse for everyone to drink green beer and get plastered."

"Yeah," Shadii agreed, uninvisibilizing beside Laria, "Although I don't mind that."

"SHADII!" Laria screamed, "Stop with the uninvisibilizing beside people!"

The Authoress glared at Shadii, who only smiled back.

"Alright, nicest Authoress," Six Thirty said before there was any bloodshed, "You're in charge of decorations, and Bakura has drinks… include some alcohol, but not all alcohol. We need something to drink for Yugi, you know how he is with alcohol."

"Yeah, I know," Bakura shuddered.

"Yugi can't have alcohol?" Laria asked, "Is it some sort of allergy?"

"You could say that," Shadii said, "Yeah it is."

"Oh, poor boy…" Laria said in fake pity, a smile spread crossed her face.

"Whom all are you inviting?" Shadii asked.

"Just a few people," said Six Thirty, "But first we have to get things ready."

Shadii looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Can I help?"

"You can help by staying out of the way," Six Thirty said.

"Ouch," Laria chuckled.

"Yes," Bakura agreed, "Stay out of our way."

"Okay," Shadii said down heartedly, invisisisisivbilizing?

"Laria, do you need any decorations from town?" Six Thirty asked.

"No," Laria said waving her Notebook at Six Thirty, "I think I've got everything covered."

"Alright," Six Thirty said, "Bakura, do you need any drinks from the store?"

"I'm Bakura," the spirit said pompously, "I have a drink warehouse."

"I meant non-alcoholic drinks from the store," Six Thirty sighed.

"Nope," Bakura grinned, "I'll find Ryou, he can help me transport drinks."

"I wonder where Yani and LeAndra are?" Laria posed, "She probably got lost in the Mansion again. I told her to carry that little pocket GPS with her when she goes further into the Mansion."

"Bye," Six Thirty said heading for the door, "I'll be back in a while."

"See ya later Laria," Bakura said following the mental patient out the door.

"Bye," the Authoress waved before looking around the room, "I guess I have a lot of writing—I mean, decorating to do."


	12. Burn Baby Burn!

**--- So I'm mad at Xavier for losing the last part of this story. But since that is still many chapters away, it's not such a big deal at this point. **

**A bit of a warning to all Lord of the Rings fans… you might not be as amused with this chapter as I am. (Evil grin)**

**Um Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Veggie Tales. (But I still own Six Thirty! MOOHAHA!) ---**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Burn Baby Burn**

Laria stood in the Ballroom with her open Notebook. A few things had already been scribbled on the page, but since she had written it, it wasn't coherent to anyone.

"We need some green streamers," the Authoress said snapping her fingers, instantly green streamers appeared, "Check."

She crossed something off the list in her Notebook.

"Now we need lots of green Shamrocks," Laria snapped her fingers again, "Check."

She crossed another item off.

"How about some green Shamrock Tinsel—"

"Here ya go," Shadii said uninvisibilizing and throwing green tinsel at Laria.

"Hey!" Laria said, getting wrapped up in green tinsel, "Nice throw! Now go away. Go help your Pharaoh."

"He isn't in the chapter," Shadii said.

"Then go 'help' someone else," Laria growled.

"Fine!" Shadii huffed, invisiblizing again.

"Hey! Shadii get back here! I don't want you to destroy my Manison!" Laria yelled, but the room was silent. "Shadii!"

Still nothing.

"Shadii?" she asked, "He must of left."

-O-O--O-O-

Shadii had gone, but he was still in the Mansion.

"Who can I bug—I mean 'help' now…" he wondered as he moseyed his way through the twisting hallways, until finally he heard some very familiar voices, "I know! Yani and LeAndra!"

Shadii walked into Yani's room to find the spirit and her new Hogwarty friend cleaning.

"Yani, have you seen my bookmarks?" LeAndra asked, "You better not have sent them to the Shadow Realm!"

Of course, Yani's idea of cleaning was to send everything out of place to the Shadow Realm. The spirit spotted LeAndra's Lord of the Rings bookmarks she had gotten from the school's Library and picked them up.

"Hmm, I wonder where these came from?" Yani said, looking the bookmarks evilly, "I think they need to be burned."

"NO!" LeAndra cried as Yani got her matches, "Not Aragorn!"

"Fine!" Yani sulked.

"We can burn Arwen," LeAndra said, "With her gone, I shall be Queen Aragon!"

LeAndra laughed, she had long ago set out to destroy Arwen for stealing her one true love, Aragon.

"Here," Yani said handing the bookmark and match to LeAndra, "Light her."

"Yay!" LeAndra grinned as she tried to light a match, but couldn't, "This one is a dud."

Yani handed her another one, but she couldn't light it.

"Hey!"

Yani handed the book of matches to LeAndra and she tried to light each of the matches, failing every time. The unlit matches fell to the floor where Yani gathered them up into a little circle campfire.

"LeAndra, you're just not a pryo," Yani commented as LeAndra got increasingly frustrated and ran out of matches.

"I know," she sighed, "Where is Six Thirty when I need him?"

Yani rolled her eyes and got another book of matches.

"Let me try," the spirit said before using up another book of matches before finally lighting one, "I lit one!"

"HELLO!" Shadii said loudly, finally making his presence known, and putting the match out at the same time.

"Run Shadii," LeAndra muttered to the Egyptian.

"Hey, what did I do?"

"I'm going to use my magic match and light you on fire," Yani said pulling a lighter out of her pocket. Why she did not use that to light Arwen on fire is just one of the questions about Yani that is better off unasked.

"Catch!" Shadii yelled, tying Yani and LeAndra up with tinsel, "Now it's time for the One Minute Puppet Show!"

Shadii picked up the Aragon, Gandalf, and Arwen bookmarks and started to act out the scene.

"_**I don't love you anymore," Aragon said looking at Arwen, "I love him."**_

_**Aragon pointed at Gandalf.**_

"_**Your gay?" Arwen asked, Aragon nodded, "Oh no! To think I loved you!"**_

_**Arwen ran away screaming. **_

"_**Now we can be together forever," Gandalf said as he and Aragon start to kiss.**_

"The end!" Shadii grinned, "Now its time for…"

"_**Oh wheeeeerrre is my hairbrush?" Aragon started singing, "Oh wheeeeerrre is my hairbrush? Oh where, oh where, not there, not there, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh wheeeeerrre is my hairbrush?"**_

"_**Right theeeerrre is your hairbrush!" Gandalf sang, "Right theeeerrre is your hairbrush! Right there, right there, right where, right where, right there, right there, right there, right theeeerrre is your hairbrush!"**_

"Laria!" Yani screamed, not being able to take the madness anymore, "HELP M—"

Shadii gagged her.

"Yani, LeAndra?" Laria called, running into her yami's room, "What's wrong?"

"Mff mffmmf!" Yani said frantically shaking her head in the direction Shadii had invisiviblized to.

"What?" Laria said, taking the gag out of Yani's mouth, "I can't understand you."

"Shadii tied me down and he had LeAndra's bookmarks and he started doing a puppet show," Yani cried, "Then he started to do Veggie Tales songs!"

"My poor Aragon!" LeAndra sobbed, "He did things with Aragon that should not have been done! Now the balance is broken! I must repair fix him! I must make it work!"

Laria stared blankly at her.

"You don't wanna know," said Yani.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Shadii laughed, still invisible, "I have taken over this Mansion!"

All the doors in the mansion swung shut and locked as Shadii's obnoxious laughter rang through the Mansion.

"And all of you are my prisoners!"

"Shadii!" Laria yelled, "Don't make me kill you!"

"Can't kill what you can't see!" Shadii taunted.

"Don't make me use my Notebook!" Laria threatened. Instantly the doors flew open and Shadii uninvisiblized and ran out of the Mansion. Laria, Yani, and LeAndra followed him to the front door. To make sure he was truly gone.

"One crisisis averted." Laria sighed, "Now with the next, where is Bakura? He should have been back by now."

"Here I am!" Bakura said walking through the front door, right on cue, "I'm back!"

"About time," Laria said, tapping her foot impatiently, "Did you bring all the drinks?"

"They're in the truck that I'm '_borrowing_'," Bakura said.

Laria looked out the front door to see a moving van parked rather oddly in front of the Kaiba Mansion.

"All of those are alcohol, aren't they?" Laria said making a face at the van.

"Uh, not all of them," Bakura said, "There are a few pops and stuff in the cab."

"Well, we don't need all of this," Laria said snapping her fingers, a couple assorted alcohols hovered out, "Say good-bye Bakura."

"Good-bye Bakura?"

With a snap of her fingers, the truck with all the alcohol disappeared.

"NO!" Bakura screamed, wide eyed, "Why Laria, why!"

"We don't need all of it."

"I do!" Bakura almost whined, "That was a quarter of my warehouse!"

"Too bad! I sent it to my warehouse," Laria grinned evilly, "The Shadow Realm!"

"I'll get you for this!" Bakura growled.

"Let's go color the drinks," Laria said cheerfully, ignoring Bakura's threat completely… as she usually did because she was the Authoress and she could do that.

**---If you go far enough right, you be left. Does that mean if you go wrong far enough you will be right? ---**


	13. Greenie Meanie

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Greenie Meanie**

"Bakura, where's the food coloring?" Laria asked.

They had hovered what was left of Bakura's alcohol into the kitchen so they could color them green.

"Right here," Bakura said, tossing a bottle of food coloring at Laria, "Catch!"

"Hey!" Laria exclaimed, trying to catch the bottle. However, Ra hated her so she could not catch, instead the cap flew off, and Laria was doused with green food coloring!

"Well," Bakura said, looking at the now green Authoress, "You weren't wearing any green?"

"_**BAKURA!**_" Laria shrieked. She snapped her fingers and a water balloon appeared in her had filled with yellow food coloring, "Catch this!"

"Oh yeah?" Bakura asked dodging out of the way of balloon while pulling out a squirt gun filled with green food coloring, "Take this!"

Bakura squirted Laria with food coloring many times.

**---What's with these two? They are always fighting!---**

"Two can play this game!" Laria snapped her fingers again and a super soaker filled with yellow food coloring appeared in her hands, "Dodge this!"

Laria fired the whole super soaker at Bakura.

"N…O…O…O…!" Bakura screamed in slow motion as he was hit with all the food coloring. He slid behind the counter to get out of Laria's line of fire and found something better then the Holy Grail… Laria's Notebook.

"Where are you, Yellow?" Laria asked.

"Right here," Bakura said standing up, he snapped his fingers, and a bucket full of green food coloring appeared over Laria's head, "Heads up!"

"Huh?" Laria said looking up.

"N…O…O…O!" the Authoress screamed in slow motion as bucket dumped all the green food coloring on her head.

"_Mrs. Green, Mrs. Green_," Bakura sang to the tune of the _'Mr. Clean'_ jingle.

"It's a good day to kill," Laria growled throwing a knife at Bakura.

"Not today!" the spirit said catching the knife and throwing it back at Laria.

Around this time, Six Thirty arrived.

"I'm back! _Eep!_" he dodged the flying knife and looked from the green Laria, to the yellow Bakura, "What is with you people and pointy objects! It's time for the party! Go fix yourselves!"

Laria and Bakura grumbled and left the room. Six Thirty sighed after them and returned to the Ballroom.

"Where here!" Yugi said, entering the Ballroom with the Pharaoh.

Meanwhile somewhere down the road from the Ishtar house Shadii was walking along until…

"My Pharaoh sense is tingling!" he exclaimed, "Must find and worship Pharaoh!"

Back at the Kaiba Mansion Mai and Malik had just arrived.

"Hello boys," Mai smiled.

"Hi guys, sorry Isis couldn't come," Malik said with his trademark smirk, "She got a little tied up."

And one look into the Ishtar house would prove that Isis was in fact tied up…

…To a chair!

"When I get out of here, Malik!" Isis growled, trying to gnaw threw the ropes that bind her, "You're going to pay! – I mean, I see great pain in your future!"

Back at the Kaiba Mansion again…

"Where are Laria and Bakura?" Six Thirty asked, everyone had arrived and the two still had not returned.

"Here we are!" Laria said, coming out of the kitchen with Bakura, both over them had paper bags over their heads.

"Let's get this party started!" Bakura cheered, as if he didn't have something ridiculous over his head.

Everyone stared at the two with a sweat-drop.

"Our latest fashion statement," Laria said, trying to justify the bags.

"Just take them off," said Six Thirty.

They sighed and removed the paper bags from their heads.

"I've heard of St. Patrick's Day fanatics," Malik said amazed, "But this is crazy!"

"Laria, you're green?" the Pharaoh asked, pointing out the obvious because Laria's whole head was green. The same for Bakura… except in yellow.

"It's all Bakura's fault!"

"No, it's yours!" Bakura argued, "If you hadn't sent all of my drinks to the Shadow Realm, I wouldn't have colored you so much!"

"Colored me so much?" Laria raised an eyebrow, "How much were you going to color me?"

"Uhh, about as much as I did," Bakura shrugged.

"Grr, let's just pretend that is never happened," Laria smiled.

"Okay," the Tomb Robber said, turning away from Laria… which was not the smartest of ideas because the Authoress knocked him out with her French Book.

"I feel better," Laria sighed, "Don't you Bakura?"

Bakura however didn't say anything because he was unconscious.

"So where's the alcohol?" Yugi asked, breaking the silence.

"Remember, you're allergic to it," Six Thirty said.

"But I'm not!" said the Pharaoh, throwing a glass of ice water on Bakura while it was still in the glass!

"You're supposed to throw the water on him, not the glass," said Mai as it hit the Tomb Robber in the head, waking him up.

"Pharaoh!" Bakura growled, getting up, "I will kill you after I kill Laria!"

"Like that will ever happen," the Pharaoh laughed, "Where is the alcohol!"

"In the kitchen."

"Yugi, I have something to 'show' you in the kitchen," Laria smiled, heading in that direction.

"What?"

Yugi and the Pharaoh followed the Authoress into the kitchen.

"Over here, Yugi," Laria said beckoning him to the counter.

"What is it?" the small duelist asked taking a glass from Laria.

"A special non-alcohol drink," said Laria.

"Oh? Thanks," Yugi grinned and drank it.

"Yay! I killed Yugi!" Laria cheered, victory dancing again, "I killed Yugi!"

"_**WHAT!**_" the Pharaoh exploded, his eyes burning with fury.

"Yes, it was alcohol!" Laria laughed, "And he is allergic!"

"Oh?" the Pharaoh sighed, "Phew."

"Huh?"

"He isn't really allergic to it," explained the Pharaoh, "He just has no tolerance for it. The last time he drank, well, he wasn't himself…"

"Oh is that all?" Laria frowned, "No dangerous allergy?"

"Nope."

"Hello, where am I?" asked Yugi, who had already drank three more glasses of the 'non-alcoholic drink'.

"In my Mansion," Laria answered.

"Oh no!" Yugi gasped, "I'm not in Kansas anymore? I'm under the house!"

Yugi fell to the floor and rolled under the table with this feet sticking out.

"Yugi?"

Without saying a word, Yugi's feet rolled up under the table, leaving his shoes.

"_Grab the drinks and __**RUN!**_" shouted the Pharaoh as he and Laria ran out of the kitchen, locking the door behind them.

"What are you running from?" Six Thirty asked once they returned.

"Let me guess, Laria gave Yugi a 'non-alcoholic' drink, trying to kill him," said Mai.

"How did you know?" Laria asked suspiciously… was her plan that obvious?

"I was listening at the door when you said, 'I killed Yugi!'"

"Oh."

"Don't go in there!" the Pharaoh warned, "He is under the table."

"Where's the alcohol!" Bakura panicked.

"I've got your alcohol!" Laria said, shaking her fist at him.

"I've found some!" Malik said before randomly bursting out into song, "_This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because—_"

"And cut!" Laria said, putting an end to the song, "I think you started drinking earlier."

"This is only my fifth St. Patty's Day party!" slurred Malik.

"Okay."

"Where's Seto?" the drunken blonde Egyptian asked.

"He is still a Flobberworm," Laria snapped her fingers and the jar that held her beloved brother appeared in her hands, "I wonder if he would like a drink."

Laria smiled at the little helpless Flobberworm.

"Oh, that's too bad!" Malik said, grabbing Laria's Notebook off the table, "He should join the party!"

**---This guy's plastered!---**

"NOOO!" Laria and Six Thirty scream in unison as Malik snapped his fingers.

The jar that once held Seto shattered and the contents appeared fully back to normal, wearing nothing by a giant leaf!

"Right back where we left off," Laria sighed at her naked brother, she turned to Malik, "Baka neko! No more goekening for a month!"

Laria kicked her lips; rethinking her punishment… we all remember what _'goeken'_ means, right kids?

"Maybe none for a week."

"I'm free! I'm free!" Seto exclaimed running away.

They all stared after him until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Six Thirty said, walking over to a door that magically connected itself to the front door. He opened the door, only to close it again. "Uh, it's for you Malik."

"Huh?" Malik asked, stumbling his way over to the door, "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Six Thirty said with a smile, moving very quickly away from the door.

Malik gave him strange look and opened the door. The blonde screamed very loudly and slammed the door shut again, looking very scared. However, the door was thrown open and Isis flew through, latching her hands around her little brother's throat.

"_Malik Ishtar!_" she shrieked, "_You shall __**DIE!**_"

"Eventually," Malik choked out.

"_**NOW!**_"

"No one crashes my party but me!" Laria exclaimed.

"It's my party," Six Thirty corrected.

"Oh right…" Laria said, "No one crashes his party but me! Leave or calm down!"

Isis threw a dagger she had stolen from Malik's room at Laria!

"NO more daggers!" Six Thirty shouted, "Or at least in this chapter!"

Before the dagger stabbed deeply into Laria, ultimately killing her once and for all, it disappeared.

"Huh?"

"I am the Author," Six Thirty reminded.

"Oh yeah," Isis sighed, "Fine, I wont kill him until later."

Malik gulped.

"Where's my Pharaoh?" Shadii asked walking through the front door.

"And where's Yugi?" Isis asked, looking around.

"Over here Shadii!" the Pharaoh smiled, waving his arms.

"My Pharaoh!" Shadii gasped, rushing over to him and falling to his knees at his feet, worshiping him.

"Yugi is in the kitchen," Mai said.

"Let's go find him," Isis suggested.

"The kitchen is that way," Mai said pointing to the locked door. None of them wanted to venture into the kitchen with Yugi. Therefore, Isis went in herself.

"Yugi, are you here?"

"Who is this Yugi you speak of?" the Duelist King said coming out from under the table, "For I am the Good Witch of the North."

Yugi dropped to his knees.

"_We represent the lollipop gang, the lollipop gang!_"

Yugi stood up again and grabbed a broom.

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too! AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yugi commenced into 'flying' around the room on the broom.

"Oh no, someone gave him alcohol again," Isis said shaking her head.

Yugi threw down the broom.

"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my! Lions and tigers and bear, oh my!" Yugi instantly broke out into a jig that seemed to resemble one like that of Ashley Simpson when caught lip-syncing, "_If I only had a brain!_"

While jigging, he knocked over a glass of water.

"I am the Oz!" he said in a deep voice like the Pharaoh's before picking up the broom and cackling, "Come to me my pretties!"

He hoped on his broom to fly around the room again only to slip on land in the puddle of water.

"I'm melting," Yugi gasped, flailing around in the puddle, "Melting…"

He became still and just laid in the water.

"Yugi?" Isis asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"

When she didn't receive an answer, she quickly grabbed all the alcohol to take to Bakura.

**---My mind is on the train waving good-bye. Good-bye mind!---**

As Isis left the kitchen she heard a very Gollum like _'My precious!'_ coming from behind her.

"Oh Gods, no!" she gasped, running out the door.

"This is why we didn't go in there," Mai said once Isis had rejoined the group.

"The One Man Wizard of Oz was scary enough," Isis said handing the drinks to Bakura, "But the One Man Lord of the Rings is terrifying!"

Six Thirty's head snapped up.

"Did someone say Onion Rings?"


	14. Where The Points Don't Matter

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Where the Points Don't Matter!**

"I'm back!" Seto announced finally returning, fully clothed. He had already missed half the party.

"Ah," Laria grinned, "Just in time for the games!"

"Games?" Six Thirty asked, "I didn't write anything about games."

"You did now!" Laria smiled, holding up _his_ Notebook.

"I was just leaving," Mai said, quickly getting up.

"Take a seat!" Laria commanded and Mai sat down again, "The show hasn't even started yet."

"Uh oh," Seto said knowing that familiar, "Does this game come from a game show?"

"Yes!" Laria said cheerfully.

"And does that show have scenes from a hat?"

"Yes!"

Seto's eye went wide and he ran.

"I don't think so!" Laria said snapping her fingers, Seto flew back into the room.

"Lar don't," Seto cried, "I'm begging you!"

"Too bad!" the Authoress snapped her fingers again the room turned into a replica of the set of _Whose Line is it Anyway?_ Laria now sat at the Whose Line desk, "Hello, I'm Laria Kaiba, hostess with the mostess. Sorry our usual host isn't here, he is uh…"

From the background you could hear Yugi's voice call out _'We Ents are not hasty Ents… To Isengard!'_.

"…A little under the weather and could not join us."

"I can't believe he is doing the second movie already," Six Thirty said in astonishment.

"Yeah," said Mai, "Unbelievable"

"And the game today is an Irish Drinking Song!" Laria continued, completely ignoring everyone else by being caught up in the moment, "Sung by our contestants: Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Isis and Malik Ishtar, Bakura, and the Pharaoh—"

"Oh wise and great Pharaoh," Shadii added.

"—This song will be about today, St. Patty's Day."

"What about Six Thirty?" Seto asked.

"I'm the Author, I don't have to do anything," Six Thirty replied, sticking his tongue out at the CEO.

"Laria, I will kill you later," Bakura grumbled.

"Hey! I'm not here for the party!" Isis complained.

"Too bad!" Laria yelled, "Now play! I mean sing!"

Out of nowhere Irish Drinking Song music played and the players started to sing very out of tune, not caring for Laria and her stupid games.

"_I got to bring the drinks and then got turned yellow!_" Bakura sang.

"_And I used to only think about green leaves and Jell-O!_" sang Seto.

"_But then today got turned from a worm to an odd fellow!_" sang Mai.

Everyone then broke out into a round of _'Oh iedy diedy diedy diedy iedy diedy die!'_

"_Because the Authoress is making us do this I am calling her lazy!_" sang the Pharaoh.

"_And his hikari started to do the One Man Wizard of Oz—_"

"Shadii! You're not in the game!" Laria yelled.

"_And I've been thinking about turning baka Malik into a fuchsia daisy!_" Isis continued.

"_Just because I tied you up doesn't mean I'm crazy!_" sang Malik.

While Laria turned around to look for her Notebook, the group once again broke out into '_iedy diedy diedy diedy iedy diedy die!' _that seemed to repeat itself over and over and over again.

"Get to more singing!" Laria growled, still turned away, but all she heard (other then the continuing '_iedy diedy diedy diedy iedy diedy die!'_) was Six Thirty laughing. Laria turned back to see a record player sitting where the '_contestants_' used to be, "Hey! Where'd they go?"

"Its okay," Six Thirty said, "They tried to sneak out the back way through the kitchen."

"Let's watch," Laria laughed. She and Six Thirty went over and opened the kitchen door just in time to see Yugi jump on Seto's back.

"Its my precious. You can't destroy my precious!" Yugi switched characters, "Mr. Frodo! We must kill him and throw the Ring over the side of Mt. Doom!" Yugi switched again, "Sam! Help! He bit my finger off!"

"HELP!" Seto screamed, trying to pry Yugi off him, and wishing he was still a Flobberworm.

"It's me!" the Pharaoh yelled to his hikari, "Wake up Yugi!"

However, Yugi hopped off Seto and onto the counter, throwing a knife at his yami. The Pharaoh ducked out of the way of the knife sending it in Isis's direction instead.

"I saw a knife in your past!" she yelled, ducking out of the way.

"Take that you wretched creature!" Yugi laughed and the knife stabbed itself into the refrigerator.

"I give!" Mai screamed, "LARIA! SIX THIRTY!"

"I must help the Pharaoh!" cried Shadii.

"See ya!" Bakura said, jumping out the window.

"Wait for me!" Mai said, jumping after him.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Malik and Isis jumped out the window too.

"Hey!" said the Pharaoh, going for the window himself, but he did not make it because Yugi jumped off the counter at him. The Pharaoh grabbed Shadii and started using him as a human shield.

"Let's go," Six Thirty said, having seen enough.

"Okay," Laria said as they left the kitchen.

"Don't forget to lock the door."

"Oh yeah," Laria said, locking the door once more.

For the next ten minutes, Laria and Six Thirty hung out on the pseudo Whose Line set.

"I wonder how the Pharaoh and Shadii are doing," Laria sighed walking over to the kitchen. From within she still heard banging and screaming.

"Well," Six Thirty said, "They are still alive."

"Yeah, but are you sure that is a good thing?"

The two writers looked at each other and laughed maniacally, and so ended another successful party at the Kaiba Mansion.


	15. Karaoke Attacke!

**---Yeah, so I'm really mad right now because my RA is turning our dorm room into a smoking dorm. I believe all those months ago when I first moved here that I requested a non-smoking dorm for a reason. **

**So, I'm going to go to our RA and ask that 1) put the stupid smoker somewhere else (preferably six feet under) and let me keep my clean air, 2) move me into a different non-smoking apartment, also a win because I won't have to live with my roommate that is driving me mad anymore, or 3) ignore me and have my roommates suffer the wrath of an angry Kaiba for the next three months. **

**Last option: Not a pretty sight. --- **

**Chapter Fifteen:  
Karaoke Attacke!**

"Once again I have nothing to do!" Six Thirty complained as he and Laria sat in the white space of No Where with their Notebooks… well actually it was just a completely white room in the Kaiba Mansion, but Laria had an overactive imagination.

"You could write something," Laria suggested.

"I just might!" Six Thirty exclaimed, Laria sighed at him, "But what could I write about?"

"Dunno," Laria shrugged, "But it seems you're wondering around in Ficy Land."

"I thought I was in the Sims game."

"Ficy Land is where the Plot Bunnies come from," Laria giggled.

"I see…" Six Thirty said as the Authoress giggled again, "Okay, who gave you sugar!"

"No!" Laria whined, smacking Six Thirty.

"I could talk about other fics…"

"What? A fic within a fic?" Laria asked, "Pointless."

"You'd know a lot about plotlessness wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would."

"Plotless fics are entertaining!" Six Thirty cheered.

"Yeah, mine are…" Laria said, "But yours are not."

"I haven't even wrote a plotless fic yet," Six Thirty said, soon rambling on about something no one else knows about, yet, "Unless you count 'Council Away!' as plotless!"

"No," Laria said, being the only other person in the world to understand what Six Thirty was talking about, yet, "That was okay because someone got carried away."

"By Jove!" Six Thirty exclaimed, "I think I've got it!"

"Got carried away?"

"No! I've got an idea!"

"This should be good," Laria grinned, "What is it?"

"Just read the chapter title!"

And so another round of strange ramblings began…


	16. KARAOKE NOW!

**---Let us begin the greatest part of this story... just about everything that happens at school. These next few chapters were pretty much a normal day of school, in our minds. **

**Ye be warned!---**

**Chapter Sixteen:  
KARAOKE NOW!**

It had been a long time since the St. Patty's Day party at the Kaiba Mansion… but it had taken this long for Laria and Bakura to get the food coloring off them and return to normal colors. While they were still green and yellow, they sentenced themselves to self-exile… together.

It was fall now, and Laria was right the Sims game that Six Thirty had been trapped in all this time did now have seasons. School was in session and today was the first day Laria and Bakura had returned from exile, and too school.

At the moment Laria, LeAndra, and Six Thirty were sitting at the top of the bleachers in the gym while suffering through the yearly S.A.D.D. assembly… that acronym stood for Students Against Destructive Discussions, but to everyone else it was just sad.

"This whole assembly is an oubliette!" Six Thirty exclaimed as the speaker mumbled on about who knows what because no one could hear, or understand him.

"A place where they put people to forget about them?" Laria asked skeptically, Six Thirty looked at her and she instantly burst out sobbing, "IT'S TRUE!"

"If you would stop making bad choices…" LeAndra said.

"CORRUPT!" Laria shouted, waving her hands over LeAndra's stomach.

"Stop corrupting my unborn child!" LeAndra exclaimed, waving her hand in a Jedi like manner in front of Laria's face, "Stop making bad choices!"

"I don't make choices, bad choices make me," Laria pouted.

While the two were going on about choices, Six Thirty was looking around.

"I wouldn't put it past him being up on the ceiling waiting," Six Thirty said paraniodly, "Then dropping on some unsuspecting victim, making them sing Karaoke in front of the whole school."

Of course who Six Thirty was talking about was the dreaded, Mr. Farrell. He was the drama teacher at Domino High, and he was in charge of technology. For the past two years he and the Drama Society had put on _'Karaoke Challenge'_… for some unknown reason, even to themselves, Laria and Six Thirty had signed up to do it this year.

"Yes!" Laria laughed, pulling her invsi-lever that usually ejected people, "Karaoke now!"

"He's like a vampire, hanging round until the worst possible moment, then forcing you to sing," Six Thirty groaned.

Laria then did a nice little impression of Mr. Farrell that included her flying down from the ceiling as a bat, _'flap flap flap'_, then turning into a human and holding a microphone up the Six Thirty, saying _**'KARAOKE NOW!'**_ in an evil voice.

"He'll probably stop the entire assembly just for you to sing your Karaoke so you can get it over with," Laria said to Six Thirty, "He's hunting you down because you haven't recorded your song yet."

"And I never will!" Six Thirty laughed, desperately trying to get out of the stupid challenge.

"KARAOKE NOW!" Laria said evilly again.

"Mr. Farrell is deathly afraid of bats," LeAndra said, dispelling their whole vampire theory.

"Oh."

"That is just a cover," said Six Thirty, "He is really the head of them all, a great vampire. He only pretends to be scared of them. But if you don't sing well he takes you away to his office to drink your blood. He takes Laria away and to his office, someone enters and they're like 'Mr. Farrell what are you doing?' he sits Laria up, 'Oh, nothing at all' the other person asks him what is on Laria's neck. Mr. Farrell would grab her arm and like a ventriloquist he would make her say, 'Ketchup' the student would go 'Oh,' and then leave, Mr. Farrell would continue with his victim, I mean Laria."

For ten minutes, the three sat in silence trying to comprehend what Six Thirty had just said. But before they could finish doing that the assembly ended and it was time to go to class.

"I can't wait for Lip-syncs," LeAndra said as they made their way down the bleachers.

"Yeah, we have to wait till the end of the day though," said Laria.

"Mrs. Holland said that when she views the lip-syncs she better not find any rude and crude ones," Six Thirty said, speaking now of the Communications teacher who was in charge of the Senior Lip-Syncs, "I told her she should have a little button that she pushes to make the lip-syncer fall down a trap door like Russian Roulette."

They all had a good laugh as they swam through the sea of people in the hallway to get to their next class. Laria and Six Thirty had the greatest of all classes… French.


	17. The French Class Riot

**---So my Mac is sick and in the shop now. I'm an idiot and haven't backed up my files in... well, never backed up any of the files on Maccy. I only have what I could rape of my home computer to put onto Maccy when I got it over a year ago. **

**Which means if they can't retrieve my info... I'll lose all the stuff I've written since last June. **

**I are sad. ---**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**The French Class Riot**

French was the greatest of all classes because all of Laria and Six Thirty's friends were in it, which meant almost all of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang. They didn't want to take it, but Laria begged them (and threatened with the Notebook), but they all liked it now because of the teacher, Madam England, who usually let them do what ever they wanted.

But today she felt they had to do work…

"Class, ecouter!" Madam England yelled at the yelling class, "BE QUIET!"

"This class is crazy!" Seto said ducking down.

"Yes," the Pharaoh agreed, also ducking down.

"I'm not here!" Shadii exclaimed turning invisible and hiding under a desk.

"This class is fun!" Six Thirty laughed, throwing a note to Laria, who sat two rows behind him.

"More!" Laria cheered, throwing the note back.

"Nooo!" Madam England cried, "I wanted to be a French Teacher, not a referee!"

"When do we learn French?" Bakura asked, "But why? I'm already dead, why do I need to know how to speak Francais? I already had to learn this stupid English stuff!"

"You had to learn English," Ryou said, "No one could understand you."

"But now you want me to learn Francais so no one will understand me again!"

"Stupide sombre," Ryou sighed.

"What?" Bakura asked, glaring at his hikari.

"Nothing," Ryou said, looking innocent.

"I'm going to art!" Shadii said uninvisibilizing.

"Hey! Get back here!" Laria shouted, tripping the Egyptian as he tried to run out of the classroom.

"Oof!" he groaned as he fell flat on his face.

"Laughs!" Six Thirty said out… loud?

"You just said _'laughs'_ instead of laughing!" Laria said, actually laughing.

"Baka," Bakura said, also laughing, "Your brain is mush."

"Mine?" Laria asked, glaring at Bakura.

"Not you girl," Bakura growled, point at Six Thirty, "Him."

"Oh," Laria smiled, "Okay."

"Ow…" Shadii said, still face planted on the floor.

"Au, give me back my gold bracelet!" Laria said randomly.

"Ooo!" Bakura said excitedly looking through his French book, "I want a Saignant Steak!"

"Why do I have to have a sadistic yami?" Ryou sighed again.

"OW!" Shadii screamed, sitting on the floor trying to get noticed.

"That's what you get for trying to skip class," Six Thirty said.

"Au, give me back my credit cards!" Seto said randomly… because randomness runs in the Kaiba family.

"I'm dying…" Shadii said, still on the floor, "Ow, the pain…"

"No, a Brule Steak!" the Pharaoh said, looking at the French book with Bakura.

"A gruely steak?" Mai asked, entering the classroom.

"You're late, my Mai," Madam England said.

Laria got sick of Shadii's constant complaining and kicked him over to Mai, who tripped over him.

"Hey!" she said falling over.

"Oops…"

"You cannot kick me around!" Shadii said standing up, "I am the almighty Shadii, and I—"

Mai knocked him out with her French book.

"Yay!" everyone cheered, except for Madam England.

"Stop throwing notes!"

Six Thirty looked away innocently and Laria hid the note they'd been tossing around the whole time.

"Ha! Ha!" Bakura laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Madam England said, regaining control of the class. So Bakura snickered instead, "No snickering either!"

"I will give you five hundred dollars if you let me teach!" Seto offered.

"Okay!" Madam England said with dollar signs in her eyes, she grabbed the money from Seto and ran out the classroom door.

"Mai," Laria said, "If you would."

Mai nodded at Laria and knocked Seto out with her French book as well. Seto fell beside Shadii, twitching. Laria got up and jumped over the desks to the front of the room.

"I will be your teacher today," the Authoress grinned.

"Yay!" everyone cheered again.

"Today I will be teaching you how to talk and sleep," Laria said.

"You would be the expert on that, wouldn't you?" Six Thirty laughed. Laria glared at him and snapped her fingers. I muzzled appeared on Six Thirty's mouth.

"I've wanted to do that all day," Laria relished, and if you had to sit through the _'Ketchup'_ thing, you would want to do it too.

Six Thirty mumbled something through the muzzle and grabbed Laria's notebook off her desk, scribbling something down in it. Snapping his fingers the muzzle disappeared off himself and appeared on Laria.

"Now that's a new idea…" Bakura said seductively licking his lips at Laria.

"Only handcuffs, Bakura!" Laria said taking the muzzle off.

"Can we sleep yet?" Mai asked, getting bored with all this.

"Yeah?" agreed the Pharaoh.

"Alright, alright," Laria said, she snapped her fingers and French book appeared above Mai and the Pharaoh's heads, knocking them unconscious, "Well, they wanted to sleep didn't they? Any one else want to '_sleep_'?"

Laria put her hands on her hips and glared around the classroom, everyone avoided eye contact. Shadii however uninvisiblized behind Laria holding a French book over her head.

"Do you mind waking up in handcuffs?" Bakura smiled.

"No, why?" Laria asked.

"Bwhahaha!" Shadii laughed, dropping the French book over Laria's head!

But Laria had seen the reflection of Shadii in the TV.

"Bwhahaha this!" the Authoress said snapping her fingers. The French book disappeared and reappeared above Shadii.

"So close!" Six Thirty gasped, "No one can touch her!"

"I can…" Bakura smirked.

"Nooo! Not aga—" before Shadii could finish the book fell and knocked him unconscious again!

"It's like some horror show," Six Thirty said, "_When the French Books Attack!_"

Horror show reminded Bakura of Yugi's One Man Drunken shows… and those reminded him of Yugi… and that reminded him that the pintsized duelist wasn't in the classroom anymore.

"Where's Yugi?" the spirit asked looking around noticing that something else was missing, "And my hikari?"

**---Anyone want to donate to the "Maccy Needs a New Hard-drive Foundation"?--- **


	18. Professor Kaiba

**---Well, my Mac died and I've lost everything I've done for the past year. Luckily I saved most of my stories before it committed suicide. ---**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Professor Kaiba**

In the midst of the attacking French books, Ryou and Yugi had escaped the classroom. They were now roaming the hall, dodging out of the way of psycho teachers, such as Mr. Bowers the crazy evil Assistant Principal that liked to scold people in the weirdest way… _'I LIKE SOUP!'_

"Do you think they noticed we are gone?" Ryou asked, coming out of hiding behind a drinking fountain.

"Yes," Yugi said climbing out of a locker, "We better head back."

"Oh alright," Ryou sighed.

However, going back to class was not the smartest idea because Laria spotted them the split second they entered the French Room.

"There they are," the Authoress said snapping her fingers. Chairs appeared behind the two hikaris, "Have a seat."

Yugi and Ryou sat down timidly.

"Cause you're going to be here a while," Laria laughed as buckles flew out of the chairs and strap them in.

"Yami, can I barrow your dagger?" Ryou said struggling with his bindings.

"Sure," Bakura said, the dagger materializing in his hand, "Here."

The spirit threw the dagger at his light.

**---This is crazy!---**

"No daggers in school!" Laria shouted, she snapped her fingers and the dagger flew out the window.

"Hey, that was my dagger!" Bakura yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Laria said as the dagger flew back into the room and straight at Bakura.

"I've heard about your fascination with flying daggers," Bakura said disappearing. He soon reappeared beside the dagger, catching it in midair.

"Ohhhh ahhhh!" the class gasped, watching the spectacle with excitement.

"I win!" Bakura smirked, throwing the dagger to Ryou again. The dagger cut through the buckles and Ryou twist flipped out of the chair and onto a table just as another buckle lashed out of the chair to catch him.

"Ah ha! You can't get me now!" Ryou laughed flipping off the table as a buckle reached out to wrap around him and running out the door, "Catch me if you can!"

"Ra help me!" Laria huffed, "Who knew teaching could be so hard? But I've got you!"

Laria ran out after Ryou.

"I didn't know Ryou was so flexible!" Bakura said in awe of what had happened.

"Me neither!" said Six Thirty.

"Nooo!" Ryou screamed as he was dragged back into the classroom already sitting in another buckle chair, "Not Laria's class!"

"What's so bad about my class?" Laria laughed.

"I like it," Six Thirty grinned.

"HEL—" Yugi tried to cry as a buckle wrapped around his mouth.

"Maybe I should become a teacher," Laria said, rethinking her life, "Instead of Dr. Kaiba, I could be Professor Kaiba. Has a nice ring to it."

"Nooo!" Ryou wailed, "Help us! An escapee from mental therapy has taken over—"

A buckle clasped over Ryou's mouth too.

"Do you want to go to physical therapy?" Laria augured, getting ready to snap her fingers, "Let's see how flexible he is."

Ryou shook his head madly at Laria, who grinned sadistically at him.

"Oh Laria," Six Thirty sighed, being the only voice of reason in the room, "Let him stay.

"Mmm yeah, let him stay," Bakura purred, looking at his bondaged hikari hungrily.

"Bakura! Not in class!" Laria scolded, "Wait for later."

"Aww."

"Bakura!" Ryou screamed, shaking the buckle off his mouth, "The sword!"

"You get it," Bakura said, to busy watching the hikari squirm to care.

"Fine yami," Ryou sighed.

"Sword?" Laria asked, "I said—"

A blinding light from the Millennium Ring cut her off in mid-sentence. A sword appeared and cut the bonds off Ryou.

"I'm free!" he said, jumping up from the chair and grabbing the sword. He turned to run out the door again, but Seto picked this opportune moment to become conscious again.

"Uhh… what's going on?" he asked groggily, sitting up.

"Try to catch me no—" Ryou looked back at Laria while running and tripped over Seto and into the waiting chair. Buckles wrapped the white hair hikari like an Egyptian mummy.

"Well, that was hard," Laria said brushing off her hands and looking at her new mummy with amuse.

"Laria, watch out!" Six Thirty warned.

It had seemed that it was time for all the unconscious to rejoin class and now Mai was standing over Laria with a French book.

"Your turn!"

"This is just too crazy!" Laria said snapping her fingers. The sword on the floor flew up and cut the French book in half.

"Nooo!" Mai growled, "Why won't you di—"

The sword handle smacked Mai a crossed her face, knocking her out again.

"Can't I just breathe for a minute?" Laria cried, why did everyone have to be after her?

"No!" Shadii said grabbed the sword and swinging it at Laria, "No more games!"

Just as the sword hit Laria it vanished.

"Hey!" Shadii whined before falling over, being knocked out by the hovering French book behind him.

"That was close," Laria exhaled, "Is there everyone? Six Thirty, you want some?"

"No! That's ok."

"Let me go!" Ryou screamed.

"No."

Ryou's mouth was covered by another buckle.

"We're the only ones left," Six Thirty said, looking at Bakura.

"Us and Laria."

"Pheasant under glass?" Six Thirty said, listening to Madam England… who had just ran past the window waving the money Seto had gave her around.

"Hey!" Laria growled, "I'm the teacher here!"

The sword appeared in her hand again and he chucked it at Six Thirty.

"Ah!" he screamed, jumping behind Bakura as the sword flew past him. Laria snapped her fingers and the sword turned and flew towards Six Thirty again.

"Hey!"

Six Thirty ducked out of the way and Bakura caught the sword.

"Ha! Ha! I'll take care of Laria and then I will be the teacher!"

"Over my dead body!" Laria snapped her fingers, producing another sword.

"That's the plan," Bakura smirked, lunging at the Authoress. The two were instantly locked in a heated sword fight.

Six Thirty sat down in one of the desks the watch the fight, wishing he had popcorn again. After about ten minutes of fighting Malik entered the classroom.

"Hey, what's going on—" he stopped when he saw Bakura and Laria sword fighting. "Okay…"

Malik took a seat next to Six Thirty to watch the fight.

Laria flipped backwards and snapped her fingers.

"Aha!" she laughed as a French book appeared above Bakura's head.

"Bakura, look out!" Six Thirty yelled.

"I see it!" Bakura said, jumping up and kicking the French book.

"Does anyone have any popcorn?" Malik asked before being hit in the face by the French book Bakura kicked, and falling unconscious.

The same time this all happened Mr. Bowers, the crazy evil Assistant Principal, had stepped into the classroom, saw the sword fight, and stepped right back out.

"You can't do that to me Bakura," Laria growled, "I will get you."

"How?" Bakura laughed, "I can't die."

"But there are other ways to deal with a spirit," Laria grinned, taking the Millennium Ring from the wrapped up Ryou and trapping Bakura in it so he couldn't get out, "Ha! Now the Bling Bling is mine!"

Laria laughed evilly… which was her normal laugh because she was a Kaiba, and evil laughs also ran in family.

"That's my Ring!" Ryou roared, finally getting the buckle off his mouth.

"Not anymore!"

"Nooo!" Six Thirty cried picking up Bakura's dagger and throwing it at Laria. She dropped the Ring while back flipping out of the daggers way. Missing it's mark, the dagger flew past Laria and cut Ryou free.

"I win!" Ryou cheered, grabbing the Ring and releasing Bakura just as a French book hit him in the head, knocking him out. Bakura quickly grabbed Laria's Notebook and ran out of the room.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as he raced down the hallway, "The Notebook is mine!"

"BAKURA!" Laria seethed, chasing after him.

The classroom was quiet once they had left, the only conscious person left was Six Thirty, but that would not last for long.

"Hello," Malik said, sitting up in a daze. Six Thirty looked at the blonde, "Who are you?"

"I'm Six Thirty," he answered, thinking that wasn't a strange question around here.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Malik said standing up, "I'm Terence."

"Oh no…"

**---Ugh, Terence... shudder ---**


	19. Dónde está mi pollo?

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Dónde está mi pollo?**

"Bakura…" Laria called, she had lost the spirit. But no matter, he couldn't have left the building, "I know you're here, somewhere…"

She opened a classroom door and peered in.

"Hola, cómo es usted, Dónde está mi pollo?" said the people in the class, Laria closed the door.

"There is no way he would go into another language class," Laria said to herself going to the next door and opening it.

"And you take the reciprocal of the coefficient and times it by…" said Mr. Powell, the Mathematician of Oz… oh wait, that's another story.

"No I don't think—"

At last, the powerful Authoress extraordinaire was knock out by a French book to the back of the head.

-O-O--O-O-

"Where is everyone?" Six Thirty asked, looking out the classroom door, "I need them to help me with '_Terence_'."

"Hello, nice to meet you," Malik said to the still tied up Yugi, "I'm Terence."

"Hurry Bakura!" Six Thirty yelled down the hall to the white haired spirit.

"I win!" Bakura smirked, dragging Laria's body down the hallway toward the French Class.

Six Thirty went back into the class room and cut Yugi out of his chair.

"Finally I'm free," Yugi said, "Where's that Laria? One of these days!"

"I won!" Bakura said triumphantly as he entered the classroom, "I defeated Laria!"

He held up the Authoresses body and… it disintegrates!

"Correction," Laria said from behind the spirit, "I win!"

She pushed Bakura into the chair that wrapped him up.

"How did you like my clone?" Laria asked, picking her Notebook off the floor, "Even without this I have enough power to capture the great Grave Robber Bakura!"

"I'll get you someday, Laria!" Bakura yelled, "You just wait, I'll—"

Laria covered Bakura's mouth with Yami-Proof Tape. An invention that was useful in an occasion such as this… which happened a lot around this group.

"Laria…" Six Thirty said, "We have a little problem…"

"What?"

Six Thirty pointed at Malik.

"Hey Lar-chan," he waved.

"Hey Malik," Laria said, trying to see what the problem was.

"Who's Malik?"

"You are."

"No, I'm Terence."

"NOOO!" Laria screamed, hiding behind a conventently placed pile of French books.

"He started acting funny when he got hit with a French book in the face.

"Oh yeah?" Laria said throwing a French book at Malik, who was introducing himself to Bakura.

"I'm Terence, nice to—" the book hit him in the face, "meet you…"

He fell over.

"I hope we don't have to wait—"

Malik sat up…

"Hi, I'm Ter—"

…And was hit with another French book.

"I'm sick of hearing that name," Laria growled, getting ready to throw another book.

"Next time throw an English book," Six Thirty suggested.

"Why?"

"It's a different language," he shrugged.

Malik sat up again.

"Hi I'm—" he was hit in the face with an English book, "LARIA!"

"That worked," Six Thirty chuckled.

"Thank Ra," Laria sighed.

"What happened?" Malik groaned, rubbing his face.

"Terence!" Laria shuddered, Malik hissed at the name.

"What's so bad about Terence?" Six Thirty asked.

"It's stupid."

"Whoever heard of a bad guy named Terence?"

"I kind of like it," said Six Thirty.

"Then it can be your name," Laria said.

"I don't want Terence as my name!"

"Then don't ask me for one!" Laria said, "Now lets get back to class."

"Sorry Laria," Six Thirty standing over Bakura with the dagger, "I've got to help Bakura."

"Nooo!" Laria screamed as Six Thirty cut the spirit free just as the bell rang.

"I won this battle, Bakura" Laria laughed, "Next is the war!"

Bakura tried to talk but he still had the Yami-Proof tape on.

"Mffmffm ffmmmm!" He screamed, which meant _'I'll get you next time! One of these days, one of these days!'_


	20. Council Away!

**Chapter Twenty:  
Council Away!**

"Laria! I'm begging you!" Six Thirty whined as they pushed their way through the students in the hallway to get to their next class, "I mean, this virtual school is great, but I want out of this game!"

"NO! Not yet," Laria said, "Did you have fun in French Class."

"Yeah, it was very entertaining but I keep looking around for flying French books!"

"French book! Where?" Shadii screamed, jumping to the ground, tripping a group of preppy snobs and jocks in the process.

"Mfffm!" Bakura said through his Yami-Proof tape, which meant '_Hurry, we've got to go to English class!_'

They all had Honors English with the dreaded Mrs. Szafranski, the meanest teacher this side of Mr. Bowers's office. Well all of them except for Laria had Honors English… she was still in English I, but she had snuck into the class undetected.

"Today we get to choose new seats!" Laria said entering the room, "Let's all sit over here."

"Let's begin!" Mrs. Szafranski said once they had all taken a seat.

"We have taking over this side of class room," Laria laughed, they had in fact taken up ten of the eighteen desks in the room.

"Bwhahaha! Today this side of the room," Six Thirty grinned, "Tomorrow, the other!"

Just then, the telephone rang…

_Bling bling AHHH! Bling bling AHHH!_

…the school had very distinct ring tones.

"Secretary!" Laria said to Six Thirty.

"I'm not your secretary," he grumbled getting up to answer the phone that sat on the desk behind them, "Hello? Who? Alright let me get a piece of paper and a pen. Got it, bye."

Six thirty turned to the teacher.

"Ranski, this side of the class has to go to the guidance office."

As Shadii, the Pharaoh, Laria, Malik, Yugi, Six Thirty, Bakura, Mai, Ryou, and Seto left the class room they over heard part of Michelle, another classmates, discussion.

"Yeah everybody got high in the 70's," she said, even though Mrs. Szafranski was glaring at her, "Yeah, and Scooby and Shaggy were stoners and used Scooby Snacks as a code word for—"

The door shut.

"Mmmmff?" Bakura asked, which meant _'Does anyone have any Scooby Snacks?'_

-O-O--O-O-

The Yu-Gi-Oh gang entered the Dead Zone—I mean the Guidance Office. This is where we met Mrs. Milnes, the Guidance Councilor, she could never be found when you need her, but always there when you did not. Since she was always needed, she was rarely there, except for today when she was there and the group of funky haired people did not need her to be.

Madam England was also there.

"Hello class—I mean people. Let's go into my office," Mrs. Milnes said, but she glance back and forth from her small office, to the group, "Maybe we should stay out here."

"You are all here today to talk about our French Class," said Madam England.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Six Thirty asked.

"Yes," said Mrs. Milnes, "How does that make you feel?"

"You asked for it," Ryou muttered. Shadii growled at Laria who smiled, and Bakura said something through the Yami-Proof tape that meant,_'Would you like a demonstration of what we learned?'_

"Huh?" Mrs. Milnes asked, ripping the tape off Bakura's mouth.

"Nothing," Bakura said indignantly, rubbing his mouth.

"Let us begin to find out how you feel!" Mrs. Milnes said cheerful, but everyone else was less enthused about the whole thing.


	21. Pheasant Under Glass Anyone?

**Chapter Twenty-One:  
Pheasant Under Glass Anyone?**  
_Ra, help us!_

"After Seto bought my class," Madam England explained to Guidance Councilor, "Laria had Mai knock him unconscious."

"And how does that make you feel?" Mrs. Milnes asked, looking at Seto.

"Unconscious?" answered Seto.

"And how does that make you feel, Laria?"

"Happy!"

"And how does knocking Seto unconscious make you feel Mai—"

"I was just the go between."

"But I really had fun with Bakura's—"

"—Pen," Bakura said, interrupting Laria, "Yes, my pen. Not dagger. Daggers are illegal in school, especially mine."

"And how does your '_pen_' make you feel?" Mrs. Milnes asked.

"Like '_poking_' someone with it," Bakura chuckled, "Laria, how does my '_pen_' make you feel?"

"Like throwing it out the window!"

"I want a big '_pen_' like the one Ryou had in class," Shadii said.

"Yes," agreed the Pharaoh.

"Is this a long pen metaphor," Yugi asked, "Or are we still talking about a real pen?"

"Yes, a pen metaphor for Bakura's dagger," Ryou said.

"Is that a dagger metaphor for pen?" Yugi asked, "Wait, not I'm confused!"

"A dagger metaphor for Ryou's sword?" Mai asked, still groggy from being knocked out so much.

"And Laria's sword too?" asked Malik, who now had a concussion, "Maybe we should use a clone metaphor for Laria's clone."

"Swords?" Mrs. Milnes asked, "Clones?"

"Don't forget Madam England's Pheasant under glass," Six Thirty added.

"Pheasant under glass?"

"A French food dish," explained Madam England.

"Oh iedy diedy diedy diedy iedy diedy die!" Malik randomly broke out into song because of the concussion, Mai joined in too.

"And cut!" Laria said snapping her fingers and the French books attacked again, knocking Malik and Mai out.

Being guided by the singing of Malik and Mai, Clay Aiken stuck his head in the doorway and started singing a song of his own… '_Invisible_'… to his invisible fans.

"Stalker!" Laria shouted, slamming the door on Clay's head.

"No I'm not!" Bakura shouted randomly, obviously very paranoid about people thinking he is a stalker.

"A Fly!" Laria exclaimed.

"A fly?" Mrs. Milnes asked.

"On the wall!"

"Where!" Mrs. Milnes looked around.

"There!" Laria said, pointing to Clay, who was being hung on the wall by Six Thirty.

"How does hanging Clay Aiken make you feel?" Mrs. Milnes asked.

"Relived," Six Thirty said, "No more invisible… flies? … on the walls."

There was a lot of hatred toward the former American Idol star (cough yeah right cough) Clay Aiken, and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang. Despite this fact, Laria thought that, sometimes, she was possessed by a part of Clay. This fact just hit Six Thirty.

"NOOO!" Six Thirty screamed, looking at Laria… but it was too late.

"I am a fly!" Laria exclaimed started to buzz and pretending to fly around the room. This form of worship brought Clay back to life and he started singing again.

"Have a pen!" Bakura growled, throwing his dagger at Clay.

"No pen throwing!" Mrs. Milnes shouted.

"Sorry," Bakura said, throwing his '_pen_' at Clay.

"That's better."

"_And if I was invisible!_" Clay sang, turning invisible, "_I'd watch you in your room._"

"STALKER!" Mrs. Milnes shrieked.

"No I'm not!" Bakura said again, still paranoid… I have no idea what is up with it.

"Kill him!" Yugi begged, covering his ears, "Stop the singing!"

"Shadii! Kill!" the Pharaoh commanded to this servant.

"I will construct a laser gun out of these computers and cabinets!" Seto laughed psychotically, "Just to stop the singing!"

While everyone else was panicking about Clay, our dear Authoress had completely lost her mind. She was still flying around the room, but now she had began to speak in '_Achmibaba_' a language she and LeAndra had made up and was long ago forgotten until now.

"Aci am a flys! Buzz buzz," Laria said, "Acnow I am a trees! Acnow I am a fly agains!"

"I am the flys! Not you!" Clay whined, throwing Bakura's 'pen' at Laria.

"Achnos!" Laria cried trying to dodge the 'pen' but got hit with the blunt side anyways, "Achows!"

Everyone turned to Laria as she commenced to do her death scene.

"Achno I am dieings!" She cried, "Acoh cruel fates! Achwhys! ACHWHYS!"

She fell over onto the floor.

"Acfading, fading, fadings!" at last she laid there on the floor and didn't move.

"And how does that make you feel?" Mrs. Milnes asked.

Laria twitched.

"This will take a while," Shadii sighed at the overdramatics of the Authoress.

"There was a nice Authorass," Six Thirty said reciting one of his many limericks, "And everyone tried to kill her… butt. They tried and tried. But she never died. And Clay has bad gas!"

Laria twitched again… Twitchy twitch twitch.


	22. I Don’t Love You Anymore!

**--- Happy St. Patrick's Day! ---**

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
I Don't Love You Anymore!**  
_Lord of the Rings lovers beware! You're in for a scare!_

"What song should I sing next?" Clay wondered aloud to himself after Laria was done being melodramatic, "I know!"

Clay then grabbed his pink cell phone out of nowhere.

"What is he doing?" Laria asked sitting up, seeing the cell phone, "I want his pink cell phone! Pink!"

"Can I kill him?" Bakura glared.

"No!" said Mrs. Milnes, "But how would that make you feel?"

"Can we kill her too?" Ryou asked, he was now holding the 'pen'… Now boys and girls, we all remember what the 'pen' is? That's right it's the dagger!

"NOOO!" Mrs. Milnes screamed running into her office and locking the door.

"I think Shadii is in there hiding from Clay," Bakura chuckled.

"If he is so is Pharaoh," Laria said looking around at the group.

"Where is Yugi?" Six Thirty asked.

"Under here!" said a voice from under the cushion Ryou had sat on.

"Sorry," Ryou said with a smile, standing up.

"Aha!" Yugi screamed, attacking Ryou, thinking that it was Clay with a 'pen'.

"Only I—"

"Ehem!"

"—And Laria can attack Ryou!" Bakura said prying Yugi off the other hikari and holding him in a headlock until he passed out.

While this was going on a scream had emitted from within Mrs. Milnes office and then silence. Let's see what happened shall we?

In Mrs. Milnes office…

"Pharaoh wants to see my extended puppet show version 2.0 yes?" Shadii asked the Pharaoh, who was tied to a chair. Mrs. Milnes was tied up as well.

"Sure, why not?" said the Pharaoh, who had missed out the first exciting puppet show. Shadii grinned and pulled LeAndra's Lord of the Rings bookmarks out of his pocket.

"_**I don't love you anymore," Aragorn said, looking at Arwen, "I love him!"**_

_**Aragon pointed past Gandalf to Frodo.**_

"_**You're gay?" Arwen cried, "To think I loved you!"**_

"_**Frodo is mine!" Gandalf said.**_

"_**Mine!" Aragon whined.**_

"_**But I love LeAndra!" Frodo said.**_

"_**I do!" Arwen shouted, "She's mine!"**_

"_**No!" Frodo cried, "I want her!"**_

"_**I want you!" Aragon said to Frodo.**_

"_**I want you more!" Gandalf said, pushing Aragon out of the way.**_

_**Arwen kissed a picture of LeAndra.**_

"_**No! LeAndra! How could you!" Frodo killed himself.**_

"_**NOOO!" Aragon killed himself.**_

"_**Yay! I get Frodo! Hey… wait… No!" Gandalf killed everyone except for Arwen and then killed himself.**_

"_**Ah HA Ha!" Arwen laughed, "LeAndra is mine!"**_

"There is an alternate ending," Shadii said cheerfully to his victims—I mean audience. Mrs. Milnes screamed as loud as she could, but Shadii gagged her and continued his puppet show, "Frodo's death… again!"

"_**Nooo!" Frodo killed himself.**_

"_**Nooo! I liked him," Aragon sighed, "Okay, where's the Dwarf?"**_

"_**Hey, what about me?" Frodo said, sitting up.**_

"_**The Dwarf is mine!" said Gandalf before being killed by Aragon.**_

"_**LeAndra is all mine!" said Arwen**_

"_**Aragon! I loved you!" Frodo confessed.**_

"_**But now I love another," said Aragon.**_

"_**Nooo!" Frodo killed himself again.**_

"The end," Shadii smiled, "I could do the hairbrush song…"

"NO!" Pharaoh screamed, "That's okay!"

Mrs. Milnes though stood up, still tied to her chair, and ran though the door and down the hall, screaming at the top of her lungs through her gag.

Meanwhile back with Clay…

"I have a surprise for all of you!" Clay said gaily, putting his pink cell phone away.

"You're going to leave, die, evaporate?" Laria asked hopefully, "Fall in a well filled with razor blades and drown in your own blood?"

"No silly!" Clay giggled, "I invited two of my singer friends to join us!"


	23. Singers Galore, Laria, Hit The Floor!

**Chapter Twenty-Three:  
Singers Galore, Laria, Hit The Floor!**_  
Laria isn't going to like this!_

"Do we want to know?" Six Thirty groaned, looking at Clay with disgust.

"Pink?" Laria asked, wondering where Clay's cell phone had gone off to, and why she didn't have one like it.

"No," Clay said, thinking she was talking about the singer, "Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock!"

"No…" Laria gasped backing away from Clay, "Not them!"

"Who? What? Why? Huh?" Bakura asked, confused.

"The singers of her other mostest hated song!" Six Thirty exclaimed.

There was a knock on the door… _knock, knock._

"I'll get it!" Clay beamed, opening the door, "Ah, you're here."

"No!" Laria screamed, flying a crossed the room and slamming the door shut, trying to lock it.

"Come in!" Clay said, pushing Laria out of the way and opening the door. Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock entered the Guidance Office.

"Hello!" Sheryl smiled.

"Hey," said Kid Rock.

"Will this nightmare ever end!" Laria wailed, Bakura laughed at her.

"Can you both sing…" Bakura trailed off, "Six Thirty, what's the name of the song she hates the mostest?"

Before Six Thirty could answer Laria flew a crossed the room again and tried to staple his mouth shut.

"Laria, no," he said pushing her away, "It's mmmf!"

Laria had taped his mouth with Yami-Proof tape.

"You might not be a yami," Laria said, "but it should work!"

"MMMFF!" Six Thirty screamed, which meant _'Paper, I need paper!'_

"Here!" Bakura said, throwing paper at Six Thirty.

"How did you?" Laria asked, "Never mind… DIE!"

Laria ran at Bakura.

"Too late!" the spirit laughed, throwing a pen to Six Thirty, a real pen this time, not a dagger.

"MMfF!" Six Thirty exclaimed, which meant '_Yes_', and he scribbled something on the paper and held it up.

"Picture!" Bakura said, reading the paper, "You can sing Picture!"

"Nooo!" Laria screamed, diving under the table.

"Oh yeah," Clay swooned, "That's a good one."

"Let's start," Sheryl said, and she and Kid Rock started to sing the most **HORRENDOUS** (emphasis on the '_**WHORE**_') song in the whole world… _Picture_.

"Nooo!" Laria shrieked, still under the table, "I'm melting, melting!"

She started twitching on the floor because the song was so horrible.

"Hey! Are you mocking our song!" Sheryl asked while Kid Rock was singing.

"Nooo! I'm worshipping it!" Twitchy twitch twitch.

"I see, fine!" the singer huffed, "I'm leaving."

"MMM!" Six Thirty said, which meant _'No! Don't leave!'_

"Don't leave us!" Bakura begged, "You're the only one that can slay the Beast!"

"Did I here someone mention the Beast?" LeAndra said popping in the door holding up her Piccolo.

"Mfff!" Six Thirty said holding up a cross dressing picture of Aragon. This infuriated LeAndra because of her undying-psycho-obsessed love for Aragon.

"DIE!" she screamed, throwing the Piccolo at Six Thirty.

"Him first!" Laria said pointing at Clay, the Piccolo turned and flew at him.

"What?" Clay asked turning around just as the Piccolo flew through his head, "Good-byyyyyeeeee!"

He keeled over and died.

"Mffmfm," Six Thirty sighed, which meant '_finally_'.

"Yay!" Laria cheered, "Oh wait, I killed me!"

She was still convinced that she was possessed by a part of Clay.

"Hey, he was my friend!" Sheryl said, "Oh well, I'm leaving,"

"Let's go," Kid Rock said as they disappeared out the door.

"No, we'll die!" Bakura yelled.

"MMmrgrrr!" Six Thirty said, which meant '_yeah_'.

"Yes, you have earned a painful death," Laria said, standing up with her hands on her hips, "Even you Bakura!"

"I'm not your Tomagotchi pet!" the spirit exclaimed.

"MMMM!" Six Thirty screamed, which meant '_AHHHH!_'

"What he said!"

**--I seem to forget people--**

"Is he gone?" asked the Pharaoh, finally escaping from Mrs. Milnes office and Shadii's torture—I mean puppet shows.

"I've done it!" Seto laughed, running out from one of the other offices that used to belong to Mr. Milnes, the principal of Domino High, "I have finished my Laser Gun!"

"Yay!" the Pharaoh grinned, picking up Clay's dead body, "he's dead."

"CLAY!" Seto yelled, aiming and firing his Laser Gun in that direction.

"Nooo!" screamed the Pharaoh as the laser shot in his direction.

"Pharaoh!" Shadii shouted, jumping in front of the Pharaoh and getting hit with the laser, "Arg!"

Evaporation!

"Yes!" Laria grinned, "Finally!"

"Nooo!" cried the Pharaoh, "My slave is dead!"

"Oh, so Clay is already dead?" Seto asked, getting himself under control.

"Yes," Laria said, "I had to kill him."

"Mmmfmfrrg!" Six Thirty grumbled, which meant 'I did once!'

"Well, I guess you didn't do it well enough!" Bakura said, being the only one to understand Six Thirty.

"And you were no help either!" Laria said to Bakura.

"I thought you have everything under snaps," the Tomb Robber shrugged.

Meanwhile, the Pharaoh was still lamenting over the loss of his beloved human slave.

"Who will be my human shield when Yugi has been drinking?" the Pharaoh sobbed, "Who will polish my puzzle? Who will worship the ground I walk on?"

The Pharaoh picked up Shadii's ashes.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, he wanted to be released over the Earth's crust," the Pharaoh said flinging the ashes everywhere.

"That was… so beautiful," Yugi said with a tear in his eye, finally conscious again.

"My new slave!" the Pharaoh gasped, looking at his hikari.

"NOOO!" Yugi screamed, running out the door… only to be dragged back by the Pharaoh.

"My new slave," the Pharaoh beamed, "I'll hug you and squeeze you all to pieces. And I shall call you squishy and you will be my squishy."

The Pharaoh tied his new slave to a leash with a buckle.

"Yay! Yugi has been put into slavery!" Laria laughed, getting an idea, "Where's Ryou? Can I have one of your buckles, Pharaoh?"

**--I wonder where everyone else is? They just mysteriously disappeared--**

Ryou 'eep!'ed and dove under the table.

"When will this fic end!" Bakura screamed, unable to take the insanity anymore.


	24. NEVER!

**Chapter Twenty-Four:  
NEVER!**_  
This is an… interesting section._

Last time on Strange Ramblings…

"When will this fic end!"

Today on Strange Ramblings…

"Never!" Laria laughed at Bakura's question. The spirit's eye twitched at the Authoress.

Sheryl Crow entered the Guidance Office again.

"I forgot my purse," she said picking up a suitcase.

"She's back!" Laria gasped, diving under the table with Ryou.

"No!" Ryou screamed running out from under the table, only to be drug back under.

"So Kelly," Seto said slyly to Sheryl, "I hear you won the American Idol show…"

"DEATH!" Sheryl flew a crossed the room and started strangling the CEO.

"Gasp… I … Gasp… take…it…you're…not….Kelly…" Seto choked out.

"Come to me my pretties!" Sheryl said as a flock of crows flew through the window.

"Not crows!" Seto exclaimed, being attacked by the birds, "Ow, I'm being attacked by crows! My eyes! My eyes!"

The crows kill him.

"My work here is done," Sheryl said, flying out the window with her crows.

"Kelly!" Clay said standing up, "Don't leave me I was a fly on your wall! I went on tour with you!"

The Piccolo flew out from under the table.

"Not again!" the Piccolo stabbed through Clay's head… again! And he falls to the ground.

"Have you seen Sheryl?" Kid Rock asked, sticking his head in the door, "We were supposed to limo-pool over to her concert!"

"Mmmfgrrr!" Six Thirty said, which meant _'She just flew off.'_

"Huh?" Kid Rock asked, ripping the tape off Six Thirty's mouth.

"She just…flew off."

"She's gonna get it," Kid Rock growled, leaving.

"Bake her a Black Bird pie," Bakura said, waving good-bye.

Around this time the table beside them started to bang up and down with intense moaning.

"Am I you Sex Slave too?" Yugi asked, looking at his yami.

"Hmmm… let me think about it…"

"Yay!" Yugi grinned, dragging the Pharaoh into Mrs. Milnes's office.

"Help!" the Pharaoh cried as he was dragged into the office. The door swung shut and locked.

Laria crawled out from under the table.

"I feel better," she smirked, "But I think Ryou is going to need some time to recoveeer his energy."

"Ouch," said Six Thirty.

"I was saving that for after school!" Bakura complained.

"You make me sound like a snack," Ryou muttered from under the table.

"Depends on what I feel in the mood for," Bakura purred.

"Bonjour!" Six Thirty chuckled, "Ze speiale ez soup au la crotch."

**--Author comment from Xavier: More people mysteriously reappear. Where did they go? How did they get there?**

**Authoress comment from Laria: That last line of Six Thirty's was SERIOUSLY disturbing!--**

In the back of the room, another table started shaking up and down.

"Where's Malik?" Laria asked, noticing who was missing from the group.

"And Mai?" Six Thirty added.

"Marik," they all heard Mai moan from under the table, "Keep going!"

"Marik?" they heard Malik moan, "Oh… yeah… I'm Marik."

"Mai… _**Malik**_…?" Bakura snickered, "Where are you?"

"Malik?" Mai asked from under the table.

"No… Marik!"

"Malik?"

"NO! Marik!"

"MALIK!"

"Here it comes…" Laria grinned.

Crack! Malik was thrown out from under the table and out the window.

"…and there it goes."

"Where ever did Madam England go?" Bakura asked.

"I lost her," Six Thirty said, "Here she is, knocked out under Clay's dead body."

Clay's body rose up.

"Piccolo wounds through the head are very hard to heal," Clay said, rubbing his head.

"Why won't you die!" Laria growled, grabbing a chair and throwing it at Clay.

"Not today!" Clay giggled flying up to the ceiling and sticking there.

"A fly," said Six Thirty, "In the sky!"

"Swat it!" said Bakura, "Swat it!"

"Laria, throw your boots!" Mai suggested.

Of course, the boots Mai spoke of was Laria's state-of-the-art-custom-made-ultra-cool-to-the-tenth-degree Hot Topic boots with four-inch heels. Any normal person wearing the boots would tower over all around them… but on Laria, they made her the same height as everyone else (with the exception of Yugi and the Pharaoh).

"Yeah, their heels are big enough to squish him flat!"

"Hey!" Laria glared at them, "Good idea!"

Six Thirty anime fell.

"Hey, let's sing a song you all know and love," Clay chortled, singing invisible… again!

"Sing this!" Laria growled, throwing her boot at Clay, hitting him in the head.

"Oh no, you swat me. Good-bye!" Clay said falling to the ground.

"Ah ha ha!" Laria laughed psychotically as she threw Clay out the window to his mob of fans.

"I've got his shirt!" screamed Fan 1.

"I've got his shoes!" screamed Fan 2.

"I've got his pants!" screamed Fan 3.

"I've got his legs!" screamed Fan 4.

"I've got his arms!" screamed Fan 5.

"I've got his footses!" screamed Fan 8.

"I've got his head!" screamed Fan 6, "And his other head!"

"I've got the rest of him!" screamed Fan 7.

"_Ding-dong the Clay is dead_," Laria sang, "_Rub your eyes Clay is dead! Ding-dong the stalker Clay is dead!_"

"Help Laria!" Malik screamed, being carried away by Clay Fan 8.

"Why do people always ask you for help?" asked Six Thirty.

"I don't know," Laria shrugged.

"It's not like you would help them," Bakura said.

"I know, that is a crazy idea," Laria chuckled, "Have you seen my shoe?"

"Your stilts?" Mai asked.

"Hey!" Laria glared again, "Yes, that's it."

Mai anime fell.

"I think Clay took it with him," Bakura said, looking out the window.

"He's holding someone's stilt," said Fan 5, "It's mine now!"

The Fan put on the shoe?

"Hey!" Laria yelled out the window, "That's MINE!"

The Authoress threw her other boot out the window, knocking the Fan out. She snapped her fingers and the boots floated back through the window and she put them back on.

"Let's go," said Bakura, "Mrs. Milnes is gone and everyone else is a little busy."

"Yeah, let's leave," said Mai.

"I guess this fic did end," Six Thirty sighed.

"It is?" Laria asked, "Finally!"

"At least you got to kill yourself."

"I was talked out of being Clay," Laria said, "I'm not him anymore. I had to kill him three times! He just wouldn't die!"

"Well he's toast now!" Six Thirty laughed.

"Yeah toast!"

"French toast!"


	25. Fromage!

**Chapter Twenty-Five:  
Fromage!**

However, the fic did not end as Six Thirty thought it had. For in fact after they had left the Guidance Office, English was over it was time to go to Math. As I mentioned before Math was taught by the greatest of all teachers, Mr. Powell.

Laria and Six Thirty were the only two of the Yu-Gi-Oh that was in the class. They sat in the back of the room next to Justin, one of the most annoying people in the world besides Six Thirty (But Laria thinks that Six Thirty is more annoying because he bleeds liquid annoyance the color of 'Spicy Orange'), but even though Justin was annoying they were friends.

Kind of.

"Shhh!" Six Thirty said, "Justin, leave me alone!"

"Sheila is a Necropedophiliac!" Justin laughed, using a nickname for Six Thirty… well at least it gave him a name.

"I'm not Sheila," Six Thirty complained, "And you're the Pedophile."

"Six Thirty is a Necrophiliac!" Laria laughed.

"That's your day job!" Six Thirty growled, touchy touchy he is.

"Necrophiliac plus Pedophile equals Necropedophiliac!" Justin explained, and if you still don't know what that is, it's a person that has sex with dead children, "And it's impossible for chicks to do that."

"Baby chicks?" Laria asked.

"No! Chicks!" Justin said, "Michelle, can't chicks mean hot girls too?"

"Yeah," Michelle, the one that was talking about Scooby Snacks in Ranski's class, answered.

"And cool," Six Thirty said, "You know chic?"

"Chique, you mean?" Laria said.

"No!" Six Thirty snapped, "Chic."

"Sheila, you're crazy," Justin said.

"DDDIIIEEEEE!" Six Thirty screamed, drawing a picture of Justin and stabbing it into oblivion.

"Crazy Sheila," Laria chuckled.

"Stinky Fromage!" Six Thirty growled.

"QUIT CALLING ME FROMAGE!" Laria yelled, "You've been calling me that ever since we left the Guidance Office."

And if someone was calling you '_cheese_' in French, you would want them to stop too.

"You're Blue Fromage!" Justin said, probably not really sure what he was saying, "Omelette du Fromage!"

"Alright, let's vote," Mr. Powell said, he had asked the class what they wanted to do since they're class would be cut short for the Senior Lip-Syncs, "Who wants to talk? Ten people. Who wants me to present the new material, and that will be on their heads? Three people. And who wants to play Head Up Seven Up? Two people. Talking it is."

"Come on Nikki," Alisa said, they being the only two who raised their hands for Heads Up Seven Up, "We can play it by ourselves."

"Yeah, me first!" Nikki said getting up and going to the front of the room, "Heads down thumbs up."

Alisa put her head down and Nikki ran over to her, putting her thumb down. She then ran all the way to the other side of the room and back.

"Okay!" Nikki giggled, "Heads up, seven up!"

Nikki hid behind Mr. Powell when Alisa jumped up.

"Was it youuuuu Nikki?" Alisa asked.

"Nooo…" Nikki said, "It was Mr. Powell."

"Was it youuuuu Mr. Powell?"

"No silly," Nikki laughed, "It was me!"

The class watched in amazement as this went on for twenty minutes.

"Only band people could do that," Six Thirty sighed.

"Yup," Lara agreed.

"Only band people," Ryou said,

"Ryou!" Laria jumped, "Where'd you come from?"

"I aparated," Ryou shrugged.

Hermione appears…

"You can't apparate on school grounds!"

…And disappears.

"Then how did she disappear?" Ryou asked.

"Because I wrote it!" said Six Thirty.

"Hiss. Hiss," Ryou said randomly, "Hissing Fromage."

"I AM NOT FROMAGE!" Laria screamed, the whole class turned and looked at her, "Oh, sorry. It's a habit."

"I'm hearing snakes again," Harry said out loud, walking past the door.

"Are Harry Potter people just going to drop in?" Ryou asked.

"You have no idea," Six Thirty said, "Stick around."

"When the bell rings," Justin said, cause class was almost over, "Meet me by Mr. Crabs's corner—"

"Mr. Crabs has a corner?" Laria asked.

"—Then we'll go to the Senior Lip-Syncs."


	26. Self Implode!

**Chapter Twenty-Six:  
Self-Implode!**

The Senior Lip-Syncs was by far the best day of the year at Domino High. The Communications class, taught by Mrs. Holland, had to audition to be in the assembly, only the best made it in, and since there were very few of them the underclassmen had to also sit through the awful ones too. Since the Yu-Gi-Oh gang were only Juniors, they'd have to wait one more year before they could be in the assembly.

Laria, Six Thirty, and Ryou were waiting by Mr. Crabs's corner for Justin, or any one else from the gang.

"Can't we just leave him?" Six Thirty asked, he really did not want to deal with Justin anymore.

"Hello!" Justin said, walking up right on cue.

"Guess not," Laria said. Six Thirty grumbled as they walked to the gym, which was not far away.

They sat in their usual seats in the back of the bleachers.

"I'm dying!" Laria groaned, as they waited for the show to begin.

"Think positives," said Six Thirty.

"She's dying," Justin pointed out.

"That was mean," Six Thirty said.

"It was?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, but this isn't," Laria said, shoving Ryou down the bleachers.

"Just kidding koiiiii!" Ryou screamed as he rolled down the bleachers.

"Shhh!" Laria said, "it's beginning."

"The beginning to our end," Six Thirty said.

"Fun, fun," Ryou said apprating beside Six Thirty.

"Arg!" Six Thirty jumped, falling down the bleachers himself, "I'm okay."

He walk/crawled his way back to his seat as the lights dimmed. Music started to play and Marik, Malik, and Bakura walk on stage singing the YMCA.

"Marik, Malik, Bakura!" Laria called, "What are you doing? You're not seniors!"

"So!" Bakura said flipping her off.

"That's it!" Laria growled unscrewing bolts that held part of the ceiling up, laughing insanely.

"What about Malik?" Ryou asked, "He _can_ die."

"Watch and learn," Laria said, unscrewing the last bolt, "I feel like singing."

The Authoress stood up and started to sing a song to the tune of '_When the Sun Goes Down_'.

"_When the roof comes down, we'll be cheering, when the roof comes down, crushing the stage, when the roof comes down, killing the seniors, School will be much better when the roof comes down._"

With that the roof caved in crushing Bakura and Marik while neatly missing Malik.

"See, that's how a professional does it," Laria said pompously, while Six Thirty clapped.

Mr. Milnes, the principal, climbed up on the rubble that was now the stage.

"Everyone will have to stay a few hours extra until the ruble is cleared." He announced.

"Professional?" Justin asked.

"Shut up," Laria said snapping her finger and the roof magically repaired itself, "Very professional, now on with the show!"

Two new people step on stage.

"Look it's Mai and Joey," Six Thirty pointed.

"Help, I've been taken hostage by an idiot stalker," Mai said, "We're here to sing a love song. Help oh help."

"This outta be good," Laria grinned.

"Poor Mai," said Ryou.

"The song is Picture by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock!" Joey announced.

"NOOO!" Laria screamed, "Joey is going to DIE!"

"And he has taken me hostage to sing the song," Mai said.

"All the more reason to kill him!"

"You can borrow The Button," Six Thirty said, handing it to Laria.

"Yes!" Laria laughed, "The magic button!"

She hit the button just as Tea entered the gym.

"Oh no!" She gasped, "With the power of friendship I shall save Joey! Oops! Too late."

A giant one-ton weight appeared above Joey and squashed him flat.

"Good shot!" cheered Ryou.

"I'm free! I'm free!" Mai exclaimed, running off the stage.

"This singing is so bad that I'm surprised the stage doesn't self-implode," Laria sighed.

"Self-combustion?" Justin asked.

"No, self-implosion."

Yugi and the Pharaoh stepped onto the stage next to sing Sonny and Cher's, '_I've Got You Babe'_.

"This is one of the oldie but goody," Yugi grinned.

"Yeah, so hit it," the Pharaoh said as music started to play.

"_I've got you babe—_"

Before Yugi could even finish the first phrase, the stage self-imploded.

"Laria, I wanted to listen to them sing," Ryou whined.

"I didn't do it this time!" Laria said, even though she had the button in her hand.

"I guess no Cher tonight," said Six Thirty.

"Self-implosion!" Laria laughed.

"Self-combustion!" Justin corrected.

"NO! Implosion."


	27. God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriff

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

**God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriff**

"Combustion."

"Self-implosion!"

"Self-combustion!"

"Self-imPLOSION!" Laria growled.

"Okay…" Just said, "Self-combustion."

"**SELF-IMPLOSION!**" Laria screamed as a random person that looked oddly like Pegasus caught fire and ran out of the gym screaming.

"Shhh!" Six Thirty hushed, putting an end to the argument, "It's self-implosion."

"Look! It's Harry!" Laria pointed, "What is he doing up there?"

"Don't you mean down there?" Justin asked.

"Shut up."

"Shhh," Six Thirty shushed again, "He's singing."

"We care?" Ryou asked.

"_God rest ye merry Hippogriff,_" Harry sang, "_Let nothing you dismay, Remember ole Buckbeak—_"

"Crude," Mrs. Holland said pushing her little button and Harry fell down through the trap door that had been put on the stage for just such an occasion, "On with the show!"

"Crude?" Six Thirty asked, "Well, I guess he did—"

"He sucked!" Laria said, "Good riddance!"

"Riddance good?" Justin asked, "Who wants to hear a Christmas styled song about a higotiggle anyways?"

The lights dimmed further and smoke started to billow around the stage.

"Ooo, who went the extra mile?" Six Thirty wondered.

In a flash of blinding light Voldemort appeared on stage.

"Should have known," Six Thirty sighed, "The Dark Lord himself."

The music that played started out slow and evil and without warning bright lights shot on and Latin music blasted out of speakers. And the Dark Lord started to sing.

"_Shake, shake, shake, Mrs. Holland, shake your body line. Shake, shake, shake, Mrs. Holland, shake it all the time. Shake, shake, shake, Mrs. Holland, shake your bodyline. Shake, shake, shake, Mrs.. Holland, shake it all the time. My girl's name is Mrs. Holland, I tell you friends I adore her—_"

"Hahaha, you make me NOT GIGGLE!" Mrs. Holland said slamming her hand on the button. Voldemort fell down the trap door… and down from the ceiling!

"_And when she dances, oh brother! She's a hurricane in all kinds of wea—_"

The Dark Lord fell down through the trap door again and this time did not return.

"I hate it when it's almost out of power," Mrs. Holland sighed at the button, "Good thing I brought spare batteries. Carry on."

"It's my show now!" Mr. Farrell laughed, falling from the ceiling, "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hahaha, you make me NOT GIGGLE!" Mrs. Holland said throwing the button at Mr. Farrell. He dodged out of the way while throwing his mic at Mrs. Holland.

"Hahaha! Take that!"

The mic hit Mrs. Holland in the head, knocking her out.

"Uh oh," Six Thirty said hiding behind Laria.

"You still haven't recorded yet?"

"No!"

"Now, this is the live version of Karaoke Challenge!" Mr. Farrell laughed, "Bwhahaha—"

Mr. Farrell fell through the trap door.

"Is this important?" Yani asked holding down the button that Laria had.

"Kinda," Laria said, "Give me that! Let's go peeps."

With that Laria and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang headed home after another busy day at school.


	28. Celebrity Star “Dance” Wars

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:  
Celebrity Star "Dance" Wars**

A couple weeks later, the Yu-Gi-Oh gang were crashing at the Kaiba Mansion after a days of boredom. The Pharaoh was in the TV room, until Laria and Six Thirty ran into the room and took over the TV.

"Humph," the Pharaoh huffed, "I was watching something!"

"Hiss!" Laria glared at the Pharaoh.

"Growl!" Six Thirty glared at the Pharaoh as well.

"Group Glare!" the Pharaoh gasped, falling behind the couch unconscious.

"What are ya watching?" Bakura asked, entering the room. The two writers shushed him. No one shushed the Tomb Robber and got away with it, "WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING!?"

"Don't bother trying to talk to them," Malik said, walking in, "It's a marathon of Star Wars movies with never before seen scenes and trailers of the Episode Three. Ah!"

Laria threw a cushion that was mysteriously filled with bricks at Malik.

"I've been shot!" Malik exclaimed, falling to the ground.

"Ahhhh!" Bakura screamed running out of the room, "Star Wars Marathon!"

The channel on the TV changed.

"DIE!" Laria and Six Thirty screamed.

"There's something on I was going to watch," Seto, who had been resurrected after being pecked to death by Sheryl's crows, said entering the room with a remote in his hand.

"Not anymore!" Laria said, changing the channel back.

"It was the new program about how to construct a cell phone out of a coconut!" Seto whined, "And after that it was the secrets of how to make a Laptop on a desert island!"

"Here! Have mine!" Six Thirty said throwing a laptop made out of hand carved mahogany at Seto's face.

"Why does it always happen to me?" Seto asked, getting hit and falling to the ground.

"I'm okay," Bakura said, reentering the room, "Just a mental breakdown."

"We have many of those around here," Six Thirty said.


	29. I Want, I Want!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:  
I Want, I Want!**

"I want to watch Underworld!" Bakura complained, having already had to sit through half the movie.

"Lord of the Rings is on," LeAndra suggested, entering the room.

"I was here first!" Laria growled.

"I was!" the Pharaoh exclaimed sticking his head out from behind the couch, Laria and Six Thirty 'Group Glared' him again and he fell back down, "Uh…"

"We should watch Harry Potter," Harry, the boy-who-lived-then-died-then-lived-again-and-might-not-live-much-longer, said sticking his head in the window.

"Star Wars sucks!" Seto said sitting up, "That Yoda is only a Muppet."

"Gasp!" Laria gasped.

"Double gasp!" Six Thirty gasped.

Yoda fell through the window.

"A Muppet am I?" Yoda asked angrily, "Muppet can do this can?"

He then hit Seto with his cane.

"All we need now is…" Laria said as Voldemort fell through the window too, "…The Dark Lord of the Dance."

"I smell Harry!"

"Is you who?" Yoda asked the Dark Lord.

"Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong house," Voldemort said, "I am sorry for interrupting your Muppet puppet show."

"Muppet puppet am I?" Yoda hit Voldemort with his cane.

"We should watch Harry Potter," Harry said, sticking his head in the window again.

"Aragorn! I have failed you!" LeAndra said, falling on the ground and twitching because she could not watch Lord of the Rings.

"Oh yeah?" Voldemort said, looking at Yoda and ignoring the fact that his archnemisisisss was at the window.

"On you bring it!" Yoda said activating his lightsaber.

"On I bring it!" Voldemort said activating his wandsaber, "Wait!"

"Shhh!" Laria glared, "You're interrupting my SHOW!"

"Obi-Wan! Watch out!" Six Thirty shouted, oblivious to everything but Obi-Wan until… "Not a commercial!"

"Are you a Lord of the Rings fan?" the commercial said, "Do you think Aragon is hot? Well, watch the Lord of the Rings on HBO right now for the sweepstakes. Watch for the special one-time only telephone number in a scene with Aragon! First caller wins a date with Aragon! Now back to the war!"

LeAndra stood up.

"Now you will DIE cruel TV!" She growled activating her flutesaber and diving through the TV, "AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

LeAndra finally lost it and jumped out the window laughing.

"My Aragon! Mine!"

"NOOO!" Laria cried, "Qui-Gon was about to die!"

"NOOO!" Six Thirty cried, looking around, "Where did Obi-Wan go? Obi-Wan?"

"Dance Lord of wait!" Yoda exclaimed, seeing Laria stand. Duel of the Fates started to play in the background. Duh. Duhhh…

"Fight shall we!" Voldemort said, thinking '_help me I need?_'

"One with the force you shall become!" Laria said activating her double bladed pencilsaber.

Bakura picked up Laria's popcorn.

"Dinner and a movie."


	30. How Does That Make You Feel?

**---Bah, this is the last chapter I have until Xavier gets off his lazy butt and finishes Halloween. **

**Which may or may not be just a horrible delusion of mine. xD **

**Blibbering Humdingers!---**

**Chapter Thirty:  
How Does That Make You Feel?**

"I shall out dance you Voldy!" Laria exclaimed, lunging forward, taking Yoda and Voldemort on at once.

"I'm in the movie?" Six Thirty asked, finally looking up, "Hey! I don't remember Yoda and Laria and Voldy dueling in Episode One!"

"Strong with the Fork—I mean, Force you are," Yoda said, as they fought Laria.

"She is yes," agreed Voldemort.

"Get 'em Laria!" Six Thirty cheered.

Laria started Riverdancing as the great dance-off heated up.

"Ermmm, do that all you can?" Yoda asked, doing the robot.

"You should do the Muppet!" Seto said, only to be knocked out by a flying cane.

"Old style is that!" said Voldemort, "This watch!"

Voldemort then started break dancing and doing the worm.

"I'm sorry but the title of Dark Lord of the Dace goes to… Voldy!" announced Six Thirty, "Because he is the Lord of the Dance! And the most musical stuffed animal goes to Muppet man—"

"I am not a Muppet!"

"—And Laria gets the title of Nicest Authoress of the Dance! Excellent Irish Riverdance."

"Let's fight!" Laria said as she, Voldemort, and Yoda started fighting again… while Irish Riverdancing!

"Got you now we do!" Yoda said, switching to the robot, the other two switch too.

Around this time, Darth Maul fell from the ceiling.

"A last we will have out revenge on the Muppet!"

"MUPPET AM NOT I!" Yoda screamed, tackling Darth Maul out the window, "AHHHhhh!"

"Great flying Jedi Master Muppets!" Six Thirty gasped.

A cane flew up through the window and hit Six Thirty.

"I win!" Laria laughed, grabbing Voldemort and throwing him out the window.

"I'll get you… eventually!" Voldemort screamed, "AHHHhhh!"

Laria and Six Thirty start Riverdancing?

While the two were dancing, LeAndra returned through the window on her Firebolt with a body bag.

"Is that your victory dance?" she asked.

"Yes," Laria said, "Is that your dad's body bag? Did you ask this time?"

"I decided that because I was stealing his all the time I would get myself one," LeAndra answered.

"How does that make you feel?" Mrs. Milnes asked, sticking her head in the doorway.

"Like asking if _I_ can borrow it," Laria smiled in the Guidance Counselors direction, she quickly disappeared.

The body bag twitched.

"LeAndra, what's in the bag?" Six Thirty asked.

"Well, if I couldn't win a date with him…" LeAndra unzipped the bag and Aragon fell out, "I could steal one!"

Hermione aparated into the room.

"Help! LeAndra! This just in, Aragon has been kidnap—" she notices Aragon tied up on the floor, "—ped. Or should I say LeAndranapped."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she started chocking, "Can't… say… not… real… word…"

"WHERE IS HE!" Arwen shouted, apprating behind Laria.

"Achmiba!" Laria screamed, falling to the floor and standing up again, "Sorry, I'm ok."

"I didn't know Elves could fly," said Six Thirty.

"We apparate, not fly!"

At this time, Clay Aiken entered the room singing his most favored, and only, song… Invisible.

"Ahhhh!" Laria screaming, falling to floor twitching and convulsing, "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"I thought we already killed you!" Six Thirty exclaimed.

"My ears!" Arwen cried, grabbing her ears.

"Mffff!" Aragon screamed through his gag, which meant '_NO! I can't plug my ears!_'

"STALKER!" LeAndra shrieked.

"NO!" Hermione gasped apprating away to her shrinks office, "I'm hallucinating again…"

Back at the Kaiba Mansion Arwen had grabbed LeAndra's broom and began hitting Clay very, very violently! When the broom broke she started hitting him with the brick cushion Laria had thrown at Malik earlier.

"And if I werz a guyvibibiblyer leye…" Clay sang as he passed out.

Laria stopped screaming, twitching and convulsing and stood up.

"Is the fly guy gone?"

"Yes," said Arwen, "It's safe."

"His funeral is Saturday," LeAndra sniffed, holding the pieces of what used to be her broom, "He wanted to be cremated and released upon the Earth's crust."

"He died for a worthy cause," Laria said patting LeAndra's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yes, he did," Arwen agreed.

"Where's Clay?" Six Thirty asked, "All that's left is his shoes?"

"Can I have my Aragon back?" Arwen asked LeAndra.

"Can I have a date with him?" LeAndra asked Arwen.

"Mfmfmfff?" Aragon mumbled through his gag, which meant '_why does this always happen to me? Where's Frodo?_'

"No!" Arwen snapped, in the background you could hear Six Thirty mutter '_bad answer_', "He is mine!"

"Mine!" LeAndra glared.

"Mine first!"

"Mine first!"

"Mine first!"

"Mine first!"

"Mine first!"

"Mine first!"

"Mine firstists!" said Laria.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Arwen and LeAndra glared.

"I was just having fun," Laria chuckled to Six Thirty as the two continued their argument.

"My turn," Six Thirty grinned looking at Arwen and LeAndra, and then to Laria, "You can have him!"

"WHAT!" Arwen screamed "HE'S not good enough for you!"

While Arwen was outraging, LeAndra snuck over to Aragon and shoved him back in the body bag.

"Ah haha Ah hahahaha!" LeAndra laughed, jumping out the window with the body bag.

"Dexter!" Laria said to Arwen, "Mandark is getting away with your sister D.D.—I mean LeAndra! Give Aragon back to Arwen!"

Arwen unzips herself to reveal that its really Frodo in an Arwen costume!

"He is my Aragon!" Frodo said, jumping out the window after LeAndra.

"Hmmm," Six Thirty thought, "I don't know which is more strange, Frodo impersonating Arwen, or everyone jumping out the window when we are four stories up."

"Everyone jumping out the window when we are four stories up," Laria answered, "I think Frodo would do that. I wouldn't have been surprised if it was Arwen under there, or that under Frodos' skin was Gandalf!"

"Arwen under Arwen?" Six Thirty asked.

"Just her trying to throw you off," Laria grinned, "How does that make you feel?"

"Mrs. Milnes!" Six Thirty gasped, looking around.

"Just kidding!" Laria said, "But it could have been Mrs. Milnes under Arwen. And if it was, that could have been Arwens' real skin!"

"Mrs. Milnes in a murderereress?"

"You never know."

"Yes," Six Thirty said, "You don't."

There was a moment of silence in which Laria glanced around to see that Six Thirty was sticking out from under a table.

"Six Thirty?"

Just then the other Six Thirty started to unzip while singing Invisible! It was Clay!

"Nooo!" Laria screamed, falling over twitching and convulsing.

"Just kidding," Six Thirty said zipping out of the Clay costume, "Had you going there."

"Grr! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Laria growled, "You could have let me do my Death Scene!"

"For who?" Six Thirty asked, "Everyone is unconscious or knocked out the window!"

"That happens a lot around us," Laria sighed. Six Thirty nodded and the two went to the other TV room to finish watching their Star Wars marathon.


	31. Halloween

**---AT LAST!**

**After three years of pestering him to believe my crazy delusion that is Halloween, Xavier has finally written it! It's about time!**

**Now, let the madness ensue as the last plot hole of Strange Ramblings unfurls.---**

**Chapter Thirty-One:  
Halloween**_  
(For real this time)_

The the vast, ever lasting white space of No Where sat out hero, Six Thirty. The Author was staring off into space singing quietly to himself.

"_Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to..._"

"Speaking of escaping," Laria appeared with her hands on her hips, she had been chasing Six Thirty around for the next installment of _Strange Rambles_ for the better part of three years now, "Where's Halloween? I only have five chapters left!"

"Banana cheezit!" Six Thirty exclaimed, taking off running from the irate Authoress.

"You can only cheezit for so long!" Laria yelled after him.

"Exit Stage Trap Door!"

-O-O--O-O-

It was deathly hallows... I mean... all hallows eve at the Kaiba Mansion. Six Thirty and LeAndra Black were enjoying one of there least favorite activities, waiting for Laria to finish getting ready. Another holiday had found them and that of course meant another spectacular party. Six Thirty glanced at his watch, wondering what was taking the other writer so long when she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Laria, you're dressed as a pirate again?" Six Thirty asked, despite the fact that he was also dressed as a pirate, "How many times has that been? Twenty five thousand five hundred and seventy three?"

"I'm the Flying Dutchman!" Laria grinned, sliding down the banister and finally joining the others in the foyer.

"More like the Fluing Dutchman," Six Thirty scoffed.

"Hanskir!" added LeAndra.

"Dumbledore?" asked Laria.

"Death by Hanskir?" asked Six Thirty.

"Trialienoctoclopsiphobia?" asked LeAndra.

"Cut cut cut," Six Thirty waved his arms, putting an end to the nonsense... well, that nonsense at least, "We have to get ready to receive guests."

_Ding Ding Ding_

"And play!" Six Thirty bounced excitedly.

"A customer!" Laria gasped, opening the door to reveal Bakura dressed as the Grinch and Ryou, dressed as a present.

"Thanks Mrs. Lovetts," Six Thirty said as the first guests entered the Mansion.

"Festive aren't we, tomb robber?" LeAndra asked.

"Well, do I have to explain the innuendo?" Bakura said with a grin, next to him Ryou's face was turning as red as his wrapping paper.

"Yami," the hikari giggled.

"Come in, come in," Six Thirty called, leading them towards the living room, "Shut the door."

As everyone followed Six Thirty to the next room, LeAndra pushed the door closed. Unfortunately she did this just as Mr. Farrell fell from the sky onto the doorstep.

"KARAOKE NOW--"

The door slammed shut in his face.

"Awkward," LeAndra shurgged, joining the rest in the other room where everyone was already seated.

_Bling Bling Bling_

"Did the doorbell just change?" LeAndra glanced around.

"Don't be crazy," Laria said, getting up the answer the door, "What a surprise."

"We're here!" the Pharaoh announced as he and Shadii stepped into the foyer.

"Nice of you to make it," Six Thirty greeted them.

"At my age it's nice to make it anywhere," the Pharaoh sighed.

"Hello," Shadii beamed as they entered the living room.

"Ello ello," LeAndra waved.

"I thought you two were dressing up?" Bakura asked.

"They er, are," said Six Thirty, "Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh was, of course, dressed like the Pharaoh.

"I'm a marching taco!" said Shadii.

"How unimaginative," Ryou said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione appeared, sticking her head in the window.

"That's not a real word!" the insufferable know-it-all said before disappearing again.

"Ryou, that's like the box calling the package square," Laria said.

"I wonder when Harry is coming," Six Thirty mused.

"Ooo, foreshadowing," LeAndra raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Hermione," said Six Thirty.

"I'm not Hermione!" LeAndra fumed, well she was dressed like a school teacher, it's an easy mistake, "Hanskir for you!"

"No soup for you?" Laria looked up, she hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention.

_One Ring Bling_

"Aragorn!" LeAndra cried, curling up in the fetal position.

"Did you hear something?" Six Thirty asked.

"Just the doorbell," Laria smiled, "I'll get it!"

The Authoress skipped to the door and threw it open.

"Oh my god, it's 'Arry Potter!" she gasped in a british accent.

"What's with the accent?" the boy-who-lived-but-should-have-died asked.

"Makes it more interesting," Laria shrugged, "You were supposed to dress up."

"I am," he said, "As Harry Potter."

"You look nothing like him," Laria said.

"Yes, he's much taller," Six Thirty added, walking up behind the Authoress.

"Grrr," Harry growled at them as he walked in, followed by a pair of floating eyes.

"Glad you could make it Voldemort," said Six Thirty as they entered the living room to find LeAndra still in the fetal position, muttering to herself.

"AragornAragornAragorn."

"Moldy Voldy, floating eyes, look at him, and someone dies," Bakura said, seeing Voldemort's eyes float past him.

"Fairy skip!" Laria beamed, skipping around the room in her pirate. While this was going on Voldemort's eyes had grabbed a pencil and wrote: _'Then die already'_ to Bakura.

"I'm already dead," said Bakura.

Voldemort's eyes roll.

It finally seemed the party was in full swing.

_Slashity Stabity Stab_

Bakura looked around, "Did they just say slashity?"

"Nonsense, I didn't hear anything, but the doorbell," Six Thirty waved him off, "Lar-chan get it."

"I'm not Lar-chan," Laria glared, "I'm the Flying Dutchman!"

"Yes, yes, yes, just get the door," Six Thirty said, pushing the Authoress towards the door, "Flying Doorman!"

_Bling Bling AH!_

Laria glared at Six Thirty as she opened the door, but no one was there.

"There's nothing there?" Laria blinked, "But there's a bush on the doorstep--"

"WE ARE THE ISLAND SPIRITS!" the bush on the doorstep shook, "BREWHAHA!"

"They're real!" Laria explained, running back inside, "The Island Spirits are back! I've angered them! Jeff, where's Jeff?"

The Authoress glanced around nervously.

"JEFF IS GONE!" the bush shook again, "NOW I, THE ISLAND SPIRITS, RUN THE SHOW!"

"Wait, I was the Island Spirits," Laria said looking back out at the bush, "...That voice... Brian!"

"You got me," the awesomely cool Brian, from potions class, said as he stepped out of his bush costume, "I'm dressed up as the Island Spirits from your _Survivor_ story."

"Damn you Brian," Laria cursed as they walked inside, "May Ra take you!"

"Ra doesn't exist," Brian said, closing the door behind him.

"He will smite you," Laria told him.

"Oh? Smite me, all mighty smiter!" Brian threw up his arms dramatically towards the heavens, but nothing but dramatic silence followed. He turned back to Laria, "See, nothing."

_You've Got Mail_

LeAndra was done having her episode and has snuck up behind Laria and Six Thirty, "Was that your doorbell?"

"Arg!" Six Thirty jumped, "Where did you come from?"

"I flu," LeAndra shrugged.

"That was good," Brian said, answering the door, only to find an envelope laying on the doorstep, "Awkward."

He picked it up and read it, "_You've been smited?_"

Lightening struck Brian, setting his bush aflame.

"Put him out!" LeAndra gasped, "Put him out..."

She pushed the flaming Brian out the door.

"... Side," she then closed the door, "There."

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Brings a whole new meaning to the line: '_I'll throw you into lightning and hope you get by rain_'," said Six Thirty.

"Indeed," Laria said, turning back to the other guests leaving Brian smoking on the front steps.

"Indeedy D," Six Thirty agreed, following her.


	32. Take Six

**---I think this is the only chapter that I added something to outside of what Xavier wrote. But it just called of it. I had to pay homage to one of the best Yu-Gi-Oh! related things ever. The Abridged Series. ---**

**Chapter Thirty-Two:  
Take Six**

The party at the Kaiba Mansion was in full swing. Until...

_Knock Knock Neo_

"I'll get it!" Six Thirty said, throwing open the door. This time it was a telegram girl.

"_I am your singing telegram!_" she sang before she was abruptly shot, rolling to ground. Dead.

Everyone looked to Laria.

"What?" the Authoress asked, trying to hide the gun behind her back, "Isn't that what always happens to singing telegram people?"

"Anyways, moving on," Six Thirty said, knowing the Laria was a hopeless cause, "Where's Seto?"

"Here I am!" Seto said, arriving right on cue, dressed as Sheryl Crow.

"I see Sheryl Crow made an impression," Laria snickered.

"Yes," Seto nodded before starting to sing the most awful, horrible, awful song ever to exist.... _Picture!_

"Fire!" screamed Laria, setting her brother's clothes on fire.

"No! I wasn't singing Ring of Fire!" Seto cried, running out the door. LeAndra shut it after him.

"Shall we go trick or treating?" Six Thirty asked, after all what is Halloween without free candy and sorts? His question was overshadowed, however, by the doorbell.

_Ping Ping... Bring?_

"_Who can it be now?_" sang Laria.

"I don't know, answer the door," Six Thirty said.

The Authoress opened the door.

"What nonsense, Sheryl Crow?" she asked, seeing the singer now standing on her doorstep, "Seto, didn't I just set your costume on fire?"

"What?" Sheryl asked, "But I am Sheryl Crow!"

"And I'm Oprah Winfry," Laria rolled her eyes sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips.

"But you are!" Sheryl exclaimed, pulling off Laria's face. Sure enough, Oprah Winfry was behind the mask.

"I knew it!" Six Thirty gasped, "You ARE Oprah!"

"No, I'm Matt Damon!" Oprah pulled off her face and underneath was Matt Damon.

"Gasp!" LeAndra proclaimed, "I knew it all along!"

"Can I have your autograph?" the Pharaoh asked. He had just returned from the bathroom... he had been in there a very long time. And if you're wondering what happened to Shadii, Harry, and Voldemort... well, so are we.

Beside them the bushes rustled and a figure stepped out.

"I've got you now, Sheryl Crow!" announced none other then... Clay Aiken!

"Oh no!" Sheryl gasped, "Sorry Clay, but this plot hole isn't big enough for the two of us! Crow Attack!"

Suddenly seven hundred Whiptail Crows appeared.

"Did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?" Clay gasped.

"Yeah, so?" Sheryl glared.

"That's against the rules isn't it?"

"Screw the rules!" Sheryl laughed, "I have Ebay!"

Sheryl threw out her arm and the Whiptail Crows advanced on Clay.

"But wait!" Matt Damon said, stopping the Crows mere seconds from ripping Clay to shreds, "I'm really... Patrick Swayze!"

Matt Damon pulled off his face to reveal that he was indeed Patrick Swayze.

"Not Patrick Swayze!" cried Sheryl and Clay at the same time, "He's the Crypt Keeper's Crypt Keeper's Crypt Keeper!"

They screamed and ran off into the bushes.

"Phew," Patrick Swayze sighed, "I thought they would start singing next."

He pulled off his face and returned back to Laria.

"Thank the gods," Six Thirty breathed.

"Are they gone?" Shadii asked, peeking out from behind his marching taco wrapper. Apparently he had fallen asleep inside his costume and had awoken when the pop stars were here. What a horrible way to wake up, I would hide too. Has anyone seen Harry and Voldemort?

"Anyways, Ryou and I have to go," Bakura announced now that the excitement at the door was over, "It's the witching hour after all, people the scare, pumpkins to smash. Ja ne."

With that the Grinch and his present departed.

"Peace out Girl Scout," Six Thirty waved, "With Bakura and Ryou gone, Brian and Seto crisping outside, that leaves only seven people left, who will be Sole Survivor?"

_Gong Never Rings_

"Now that's stretching it," Laria said to the doorbell as she answered the door. It was Anne, from the very popular game show, _The Weakest Link_.

"Actually, who's the Weakest Link," said Anne.

"Actually, you're the Weakest Link," said Laria, whose now suddenly dressed like Anne, "I am the only Hostess here."

"Maybe a Hostess Snack Cake," Anne laughed, "Now I am the Hostess!"

Anne pulled out a lever and pulled it., but she was the one that fell through a trap door.

"Wrong lever!" she cried as her voice faded out.

"She must have had the wrong lever," Laria grinned.

"Christine Da'ea can sing it," Six Thirty said.

"What?" Laria asked.

"Nothing, sir, nothing," the Author said as an envelope fell from the sky.

"What's this?" Laria picked it up, opened it, and read it out loud, "_You are the Weakest Link... Goodbye?_"

With that a trap door opened underneath her.

"Haha... Eh?" another envelope fell from the sky next to Six Thirty, he picked it up and read, "_Think that's funny, you're next!_"

Another trap door opens... beside Six Thirty. Laria falls from the ceiling and back down the trap door again.

"I'll get you my pretty," the Authoress shook her fist as she fell, "And your little..."

Her voice faded away.

Anne returned, falling from the ceiling and landing nicely on the other side of Six Thirty.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Construction," Anne sighed, "Trap Door Detours."

**---Sheryl will be very angry!---**


	33. The Weakest Link

**Chapter Thirty-Three:  
The Weakest Link**

"Bwahaha!" Anne, the host of _The Weakest Link_, laughed as soon as Laria returned from the trap door to which she was banished in the previous chapter, "It will be Tricks! On you!"

All of a sudden Magical Trevor appeared.

"_Everybody loves Magical Trevor!_" he sang.

"Not me!" exclaimed Anne pulling her lever. Magical Trevor disappeared into a trap door. As soon as Trevor was gone Mr. Farrel flapped down from the ceiling like a giant oversized bat.

"Karaoke now!" he said holding out his microphone that also doubled as of trap door lever of his own.

"Did somebody say Karaoke?" asked Voldemort as he walked into the room. Earlier, while the pop stars were battling on the door step the Dark Lord saw this as a perfect opportunity to steal Harry Potter away into the other room and kill him. Unfortunately, the boy-who-lived distracted Voldemort with something shiny and crawled out the window. Having nothing to kill he decided to go after his second favorite passion in life. Karaoke.

And then Magical Trevor reappeared from Aisle Two with a jar of Raguu.

"Now look," Anne glared at them all, "We all can't be in this fic."

"Eff this," said Magical Trevor, "I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Karaoke now, Anne!" Mr. Farrel pointed his microphone at the hostess.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at them.

"You are the Weakest Link!"

"Goodbye!" added Laria.

Anne and Mr. Farrel both pulled their levers and Voldemort waved is wand. All three of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was awkward," Six Thirty said now that the main characters were the only ones left.

"Very," the Authoress agreed.

"I'll just pretend that never happened," LeAndra said, wishing she had a mental sponge to wash the recent events from her mind.

"Yes," the Pharaoh agreed.

"Duelist Kingdom, what?" Shadii blinked and looked around, he had fallen asleep inside his costume again. Everyone gave him a weird look, "What?"

"Nothing, sir, nothing."


	34. Trick or Treating?

**Chapter Thirty-Four  
Trick or Treating?**

"Shall we go trick or treating?" Six Thirty suggested now that the special guest hoopla had died down. After all it was Halloween, and what's Halloween without plundering your neighbors for free sweets?

Of course everyone agreed and they were off. In a matter of minutes Six Thirty, Laria, the Pharaoh, Shadii, and LeAndra were walking down the streets of Domino. Unfortunately the sidewalk wasn't big for all of them, so Six Thirty pushed the Authoress off.

"Ha!" Laria laughed as she fell from the sky back down onto the sidewalk.

"Fine," Six Thirty smirked, pushing her off again, "Piano!"

A piano appeared out of no where and he pushed it off after the Authoress.

"Ahh!" Laria exclaimed as she fell of the sidewalk, piano plummeting after her. She snapped her fingers and she reappeared back on the sidewalk while Six Thirty dissapeared, now falling with the piano while playing Phantom of the Opera all the way down. He then also reappears on the sidewalk with no piano.

"Hey, I was listening to that!" said Shadii now that the music was over.

Laria rolled her eyes.

"Phantom! Aragorn! Broom closet!" LeAndra was behind Shadii in a straightjacket, their insanity had finally got to her. The Pharaoh followed her talking to Yugi on his cellphone.

Red light. Green light.

"What what?" Six thirty looked around when he saw flashing lights.

A cop car pulled up beside the group and the officer gives the Pharaoh a ticket for talking on his cellphone.

"But I'm not even driving!" the Pharaoh protested as the cop drove away.

Up at the front of the line Laria and Six Thirty were once again fighting.

"Avocado!" said Six Thirty.

"Peep!" Laria retorted.

"Banana Pants!" added another voice. The two writers looked over and saw Dalton, a friend of theirs from school. The bushes rustled as he dove into them and disappeared.

"I'll banana you!" growled Laria, she pointed at the bush, "After him!"

"Quick!" Six Thirty agreed, "To the Kaiba Cave!"


	35. The Bushwackering Plot Hole

**Chapter Thirty-Five:  
The Bushwackering Plot Hole**_  
I don't know, I just make this up as I go_

"So... where are we going?" Shadii asked as the group wandered further and further into the thick bushes.

"After the cheeziting Banana!" Laria said quickly.

"That's not a word either," LeAndra said, she had regained sanity and had now returned to her greatest of all roles, grammar nazi.

"Thanks Herm," Laria sighed.

"I don't have to be Herm to see that even your word program tells you that," LeAndra huffed, "Look, it has it underlined! Looks like it even has it crossed out. Oh look, there it goes... cheeziting... told you so!"

"Shhh," Six Thirty hushed her, "I hear something... sounds like crackling. Do you smell burning?"

At last the bushes thinned out and they entered a clearing where there was a fire and five torches. Dalton was standing there with an orange mustache made out of construction paper taped to his face.

"Welcome to Sole Survivor," he greeted, "Sole Survivor Uno. Players, take your seats."

"Dalton?" Laria asked.

"Seats?" Six Thirty looked around, there were no chairs, "Where are we going to play Uno?"

"Uno?" LeAndra blinked, "This makes no sense."

"I know," Laria agreed, "Didn't we already do a Uno segment?"

"Guess we'll just have to go with it," the Pharaoh shrugged.

"Why are we playing in the middle of a fleet of bushes?" wondered Shadii.

"We've been bushwackered!" exclaimed Six Thirty.

"Yes," Dalton turned away, "Now you will all compete in a death defying Uno game that the winner will win a special prize and be Sole Survivor!"

When he turned back he had a different mustache on, but it was still bright orange and made from construction paper.

"Mustache..." LeAndra leaned her head to the side in confusion.

"Eyebrows..." said Six Thirty, "Fooly Cooly."

"A little Priest?" Laria asked, she was the only one not to notice the mustache switch, and was now out of the loop. To rectify this, Six Thirty danced her into the fire. Dance. Dance. Dance. Toss!

"Thank god I'm fire retardant," Laria sighed as she landed in the flames. Unfortunately, her clothes were not, so they burned off. She then stepped out of the fire pit revealing that she had another outfit underneath.

"Awkward."

"First, does anyone want to play their Immunity Idol?" Dalton asked, continuing on as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, which, with this group, was a common occurrence.

"I do," said Laria pulling a stick... I mean Immunity Idol, out of her pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" Six Thirty asked.

"In the first Uno game," Laria beamed.

"Curses."

"Guess it's just us," said the Pharaoh.

"Player with the most cards by the end of this challenge shall be eliminated and the rest of you shall be split into two tribes," Dalton continued to explain, during it he had turned away and now turned back again with an orange construction paper goatee, "Any questions?"

"It's just Uno, right?" asked Shadii.

Laria and Six Thirty gasped, "Just Uno!?"

"Now you've done it," the Pharaoh jumped into a nearby bush, sticking is tri-colored head up he added, "Bark!"

"Toast!" Laria glared. Shadii caught fire.

"I was just kidding Lar-sama!" he explained, rolling on the ground to put himself out.

"That's better," the authoress grinned.

Just then "Down in the Underground" from the Labyrinth starts playing.

"David Bowie?" Laria asked, glancing around.

"Where?" Six Thirty looked around with her.

"Right here," David Bowie said, stepping out of the bushes on the other side of the clearing.

"You can't steal the show," Dalton glared.

"What show?"

Dalton jumped into the bushes and out again dressed as an old lady.

"Grandma's!" he sang, "Cooking Show!"

He then danced around the clearing to Michael Jackson's "Thriller".

"Gah!" the insanity had finally got the best of LeAndra and she fainted.

"Then I am," Six Thirty jumped in and out of the bushes himself, now also dressed as an old lady, "Impostor Grandma!"

"Oh no, it's Cher Grandma!" gasped Laria, "Her wig is sparkly like a disco ball."

"Who are you!" Grandma exclaimed in a high pitched voice, pointing at David Bowie. Well he does have long white hair, easily mistakable for a little old lady, "There's only room for one Grandma on this show!"

"And that's me!" said Cher Grandma, also in a high pitched voice. He knocked Grandma out with a frying pan and then looked to David Bowie, "And now it's your turn Bowie!"

"Not David Bowie!" Laria and Shadii gasped at the same time.

The Authoress gave a sideways glance at the holder of the Millennium Key, "Shut up Shadii! Vagoo tentacles!"

Tentacles slid out from under her skirt and pulls the Egyptian into her vagoo.

... Let's just all forget that happened...

On the other side of the clearing Grandma had gotten up off the ground and started choking Cher Grandma. The impostor reaches over and pulls off Grandma's wig. He shrieks loudly and falls to the ground. Only to get up a second later with another orange mustache on.

"That's what happens, deary, if you forget to wax."

"Ah!" Cher Grandma shrieked high pitchly, something known as the grandma shriek, "Barbara, how could you let yourself go!"

"Sorry Dolly," Grandam said, she then noticed the hat that Cher Grandma was wearing, "Hey, that's my hat which has been missing since the impostor episode of Cooking with Grandma!"

Cooking with Grandma, of course, is a fabulous little series currently playing on a YouTube near you.

... It might also help explain what the hell is going on right now.

"I have no idea what you mean," Cher Grandma said, trying to look innocent, "I bought, yes bought it at Goodwill."

"Give it here impostor bitch," Grandma said, putting her wig back on, "Before I put you back into the oven!"

Grandma grabbed her own frying pan out of a nearby bush. "Duel of Fates" from Star Wars: Episode One start playing as the two old ladies start battling each other epically with frying pans and high pitched squeals.

"Take that!" exclaimed Grandma, "And that! And--!"

Grandma shriek as Cher Grandma punches her in the vagina.

"I'll get you my pretty," said Cher Grandma, "And your little frying pan too!"

"Not today!"

Grandma pulled off the impostor's wig.

Suddenly, everyone freezes as they hear an oh-so-familiar song in the background.

Clay Aiken. Invisible.

"Quick, to the Kaiba Cave!" Laria panicked, she pulled out a lever left over from when Anne had visited them, she pulled it but nothing happened, "Damn, I forgot to get that installed."

Instead, they all took off running through the bushes. They arrived back on the sidewalk where Dalton and Six Thirty's clothes had returned to normal.

"That was awkward," said Dalton

"But entertaining," chuckled Six Thirty. There was something so wrong with that boy... maybe that's why he had been put in the mental hospital. Hm.

The near Clay Aiken death scare had sent the trick or treaters on down the street as "Thriller" starts to play. The group randomly zombie walks down the center of the street.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" sighed LeAndra as she stepped out of the bushes and saw them, she was late because it took her a while to regain consciousness again, "Stop it before I flutesaber you."

"Like you haven't before," Six Thirty scoffed.

"Corrupt!" LeAndra yelled.

"Not my baby!" Laria gasped, she cradled her stomach where her nonexistent child was.

"Quit making bad choices."

"My childhood!" wailed Dalton, "My childhood!"

On cue, a piano sailed down the road with Nicole, another friend of there's from school, on it. She is playing "Phantom of the Opera" as she sails past them.

"Did that piano have an actual sail on the top?" asked LeAndra, "Is that how Nicole gets around? On her Piano Sail Boat?"

"In her spare time," laughed Six Thirty.


End file.
